Hidden Pain
by TheBlackShadow1210
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan get a new mission, but it complicates when on Anakin's path appears someone from his past. He struggles to keep himself from falling and Obi-Wan doesn't want to lose him, the only thing which stands on his way is the Code. But is he able to save their friendship before it is too late? Is he able to break some of his own rules for Anakin?
1. Chapter 1 - A Mysterious Planet

**_*Welcome, friends! Or should I say hello there? ;) This is english version of my story, and I apologise for any mistakes, english isn't my native language._**

 ** _It's non slash and it takes place during The Clone Wars, but later will appear events from ROTS. It's The Clone Wars fanfiction, so there is Ahsoka (but later) etc. I don't mind if you'd like to imagine this story as a movie, feel free about that :)_**

 ** _Also, I'm not, like, very big huge fan of Star Wars. I mean, I do like it but nothing big. That's why I don't know a few things (like names of weapons) Forgive me that, I hope you will like this story anyway :)_**

 ** _Btw, the story is finished, I will be uploading as often as I can but I have also other stories. But that's enough of talking, please review and all this stuff._**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 _Story dedicated to my friend._

 ** _~~~Chapter 1~~~_**

 _"The language of friendship is not words but meanings."_

 _~ Henry David Thoreau_

Obi-Wan was already awaiting his former Padawan impatiently, checking time every now and then. When he saw a person emerging from shadows, he breathed a sigh of relief, but quickly he noticed it wasn't Anakin. A Jedi, but not he. A young boy, he would say in the age of 21, like Anakin. He had light, brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Master Kenobi." he said and bowed as he had come up.

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously, awaiting some explaining words of his presence. He did not remember meeting him before. Was he a new one?

"I am Kimo." he said after a second. "I was told by the Jedi Council to join this mission." he took a breath. "I am very sorry for being late, but I have just found it out."

"Don't worry. It's nice to meet you, Kimo. Now, did you by any chance see a brunet man dressed in dark? Anakin is his name. And he's late as usual..." he asked, but his voice was calm and not annoyed even a bit. He got used to this.

"I didn't see anyone, Master Kenobi." he shook his head.

But shortly thereafter appeared Anakin, who smiled at his Master when he got closer. He seemed not to notice the boy standing next to.

"Anakin... what has taken you so long?" asked Obi-Wan quietly.

"I've been... busy."

"Busy?"

"Yeah." he grinned.

"You know this mission is urgent, don't you?"

"I do. But it is you who always tell me to do your job like it's the most important thing in the galaxy." he gave him a smirk again.

"...I hate when you turn my lectures against me." he responded and turned away to look at the ship.

And then, Anakin noticed the Jedi standing next to Obi-Wan. At the sight of him, his former pain gripped his heart and eyes widened in disbelief.

"Anakin, this is Kimo. He's going to work with us on this mission." said his former Master.

"Oh Kimo... yeah... why haven't they given us Ahsoka?" he gave him a mean look.

He knew Kimo. Too well, he would even say. When he studied in the Temple, Kimo was the one harassing him, together with his friends, of course.

However, he has never told anybody about it. Obi-Wan would be displeased with him and with the fact he couldn't control his emotions towards the others. He was, and he still is, very impulsive and he gets into trouble too often.

Moreover, once when he got into the fight with him, no one even asked about his reasons. They just punished him.

"Be nice." muttered Obi-Wan, poking his arm gently. Then, he smiled at Kimo. "Forgive him. Anakin is a bit... churlish sometimes."

His former Master gave him a warning look, which he knew too well. Anakin didn't want to argue, so he just glanced at his former enemy with disgusting gaze but didn't say a word.

Obi-Wan seemed not to remember him. It wasn't something strange since Anakin had never mentioned about him. He wasn't even really interested in that anyway. All he heard was ' _Control your emotions'._

With these thoughts he hid in the ship, in the cockpit.

 _'It's going to be a long mission.'_ , he thought.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"Anakin, watch out!" shouted Obi-Wan, as Separatists' missile passed their ship.

Ships of enemy were everywhere, but it wasn't a challenge for him. It was just an entertainment. They were shooting at them, but he missed it nimbly. He did 'spinning' to make it out.

"Oh brother, Anakin!" said Obi-Wan breathing loudly.

"Calm down, Master. It's not very easy to shoot me down." he smiled widely, showing his white teeth.

"You're crazy. Don't even try to do that again."

"But that's a good trick." he gave him a smirk.

"No, that's a suicide. It is not the Jedi way, Anakin."

He chuckled when Obi-Wan shook his head in resignation. As they passed the battlefield, a green, white and a little blue planet got their attention. It was big, very big.

"The Jedi Council can't be serious if they want us to explore a _whole_ planet." snorted Anakin.

"Easy, Anakin. There are three of us, we can make it." answered him Obi-Wan.

"Three. Right..." he whispered and started to land, although not really happy with that.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The door opened and they all got off. The bright sun immediately forced them to squite their eyes.

"R2, take care of the ship." ordered Anakin and the droid responded him happily. "Well, at least we have an oxygen here." said the Knight shortly after that. He didn't hide his dissatisfaction with being here.

"This is..." finally spoke Kimo. "... Wow."

The planet was bright, colourful and so peaceful, happy.

Huge, green trees partially covered the view, but despite the shining brightly sun, they could see green grass, hear chirping birds and even a creek located nearby.

The area seemed to be untouched by the war, and even looked like some kind of paradise, where you can hide and run away from all your worries.

"I couldn't disagree with you, Kimo." said Obi-Wan. "This is actually amazing. See, Anakin? You should learn from Kimo how to appreciate some things. Cheer up."

Anakin snorted and rolled his eyes, but decided to listen to his former Master. He wasn't going to accept that, though, especially with Kimo around. His pride just wouldn't bear it.

"I'm sorry. Can you see this rock? This is a _really_ beautiful rock. I feel like the chill never stops here." he started with his sarcasm.

"Very well, Anakin." answered him the same type of irony.

"No, no! I mean it! I'm totally serious, don't you know me, Master?"

"I do know you. That's why I feel like you're just getting excited, aren't you?" he asked, his voice was calm, no bitterness in it.

"Of course. Look at all this grass. Have you ever been so excited?"

"Alright. That is enough, Anakin."

"Yes, you're probably right. I prefer the rocks more, too. They just have something that makes me feel so... special, you know."

Obi-Wan snorted and rolled his eyes, what made Anakin satisfied, smirking under his nose.

"Better take a look at that!" said the Jedi Master again, and pointed to a hill, where there was a black tower.

"Oh, finally something interesting." chuckled Anakin. "I would gladly go there and take a closer look."

He felt presence of Kimo, and that was just driving him crazy. Of all the Jedi, they must have got _this_ one.

"Good idea. Kimo, are you going with us or staying in the ship with R2?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Me? Uh, yes. I can go with a pleasure." he answered him with a smile, but he looked like he was thinking about something not connected to this mission.

Anakin pierced him with a murderous look, but didn't say a word.

Obi-Wan sensed a hostile attitude of his former Padawan to the new Jedi Knight. He was staring at them for a minute, but then he turned around to see the tower and they all started on going.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They stopped just in front of the very big hill, if not a mountain. Anakin looked there high above, his eyes weren't satisfied with the size of it.

"Are you going to climb all the way up there?" he asked his Master and on this question Obi-Wan responded him with unhappy gaze. Anakin smirked a bit amused. "Well, go on." he chuckled.

Obi-Wan sighed and grabbed the first rock when Kimo interrupted him.

"Master Kenobi! Here is a path! I think it leads to the tower." he said and pointed to the building and the sandy path, a few steps away from them.

"Hmm, that's interesting. Anyone who lives here doesn't pay attention to be well hidden."

"Or just didn't suppose to be discovered." whispered Kimo and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Well, it will be clear in a moment." said Anakin and went on as the first one, not waiting for the rest.

"Oh brother, why is he so hotheaded?" asked himself Obi-Wan. He shook his head but ran after him. They shouldn't split up now.

He caught up with him while he was looking around the area. He grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Next time just wait for us." he said and smiled, looking around as well.

Kimo joined them and a few minutes later some droids appeared on their way. There were two battledroids and one droideka.

Anakin without thinking just gripped his lightsaber but the hand of his Master stopped him.

"Anakin..."

"What?" he whispered and turned his face towards him.

"Look, they're behaving like they didn't even see us. Like we were invisible." he nodded at them. They all, together with Kimo, got closer.

Anakin waved hand in front of them, but no reaction was shown.

"So either we are invisible, or they are just holograms."

"I bet on the second option." said Anakin and hit the droid with his hand.

Droideka just dispelled like a wind, leaving them with no print, nor evidence of existing.

"That's odd." whispered Kimo. "My Master always says, if you can't see anything, just look for the light."

Anakin snorted loudly.

"And how _this_ can help our situation now?" he asked.

"Something must be doing such holograms. Let's search for it."

"Good luck if you're about to run around here and look for something you don't even know how it looks like, if it even exist." another loud snort left his mouth.

"You haven't changed even a bit, Skywalker." he said shaking his head.

And with that second, Obi-Wan realised they know each other. He suspected so, but until now, he wanted to ignore it. But the thought of Anakin hating Kimo couldn't be left. Something must have happened between them, something big. And he wants to know what was it.

"You either. But I don't think it is a reason to be happy. Personally, I wouldn't be." he snapped but Kimo didn't answer.

Instead, he made a hurt face and began walking up to the tower. Anakin's gaze followed the Jedi and if a look could kill, Kimo would be dead almost immediately.

He felt a presence of his Master, who folded his arms on his chest and shook his head in disapproval.

"Brilliant, Anakin. You should apologise to him."

"I'd rather imagine Dooku in hands of the Jedi." he snarled and turned to go towards the tower.

Obi-Wan was staring at him for a minute. He didn't know what feelings accompanied him. He was disappointed with Anakin's behaviour, but to that he should have got used to long ago. However, his aura was different than usual. The Force around him was sad, hateful and mysterious. He didn't have to be Master Yoda to notice the hate which he feels towards Kimo.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They got to the tower. It was indeed high and black. They stood next to each other and the first move did, obviously, Anakin. He opened a metal, cold gate and it showed the interior. And it was where the fun began. There were droids inside. But this time, they were real.

"You said something about funny experiences?" asked Obi-Wan. "Does it meet your expectations?"

The tower was filled with droids, including two droidekas.

"Huh, of course." he answered, smirking. He activated his lightsaber, clutching it tightly.

Obi-Wan followed him, but when Kimo did it as well, his blade almost sliced Anakin.

"Woah, watch out, okay?!" the Knight growled angrily. "Do you want to kill me?!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"A Jedi should be able to control his weapon, don't you think?" he snarled. He was very angry.

It wasn't only about it. But his past awakened again, making new scars in his heart, anger was filling him.

"I will be watching out next time, happy?"

"Make sure you will."

"I suggest you stop this senseless conversation and help me, maybe?" interrupted them annoyed Obi-Wan. He wasn't in need of help, actually. But he couldn't listen to their argument.

Anakin nodded and jumped towards two droids, slicing them in half. A battle's begun. But for him it was only a warm-up.

He got rid of the enemies in less than two minutes. Obi-Wan and Kimo also handled them nimbly. Kimo has always been a talented Padawan. Anakin wondered what happened to his Master.

"It appears we're done here." said Obi-Wan. "I don't understand, there is nothing precious. It looks so... empty. So why are the droids here?"

"Perhaps the Separatists are also keen on exploring this _awesome_ planet, just like us." responded him Anakin half jokingly, half seriously.

Obi-Wan pierced him with his _'really?'_ look and shook his head. Through all these years his sarcasm and irony remained the same.

But Obi-Wan could sense his anger and pain inside and around him, the Force was stronger than usual. And he could read signs. His behaviour and face expression every time Kimo's near, were telling him everything. Anakin is what he is, but he would never hate anybody with no reason.

"Look, the sun is going down." said suddenly Kimo and pointed to a hill when the mentioned Star was slowly hiding.

"Oh, and I thought it's just a big, bright ship crushing down, you know. Thanks for your info, we wouldn't have noticed if you hadn't been here." whispered Skywalker.

"Anakin..." shook his head Obi-Wan.

"What?"

Obi-Wan ignored his reaction and has decided to take the situation into his own hands.

"It is high time we found a shelter. Look, there is a cave." he said and nodded at the place he'd mentioned, wanting to change the subject.

They all nodded in agreement and went after the Jedi Master.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They reached their destination just after nightfall. The cave was humid but spacious. Obi-Wan made a fire while two other Jedi were sitting silently, glancing at each other every now and then.

"I'll take the first watch." decided Obi-Wan.

"With my respect, Master Kenobi, but I can take it." broke in Kimo.

Anakin snorted without looking at them but didn't say anything. That was just Kimo he knew. Despicable, but full of concern when it comes to some things, only to get what he desires.

He walked away and sat far enough not to hear them.

"Hm, that's very kind of you, but I prefer to take the first one."

Kimo smiled lightly and nodded with respect, accepting his decision.

Obi-Wan glanced at his former Padawan sitting silently in the exit of the cave.

The Master looked around, Kimo went to sleep but he could read from the Force he is still awake, so he decided to wait patiently.

So he's been waiting and waiting... but after 2 hours Kimo finally fell asleep. Meanwhile Anakin had come back and laid by himself. Obi-Wan just sighed and shook his head in reflection. He needed to know why Anakin acts so weirdly as never. It was his duty.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

In the silence of the night he could hear only wind, the fire and something like... a waterfall? He wondered for a while if the Separatists had known about this planet before the Republic, or if there is another explanation. Definitely there was something special about this place, an unusual aura. The Force was different here. It was clear and mysterious. There wasn't any Darkside.

He added wood to the fire and got out from the cave to breathe some fresh air. An oxygen was different here. Fresher, maybe?

He closed his eyes to listen to the silence and focus on the Force when some noise interrupted him. It sounded like a sob. He turned away to see his young Padawan sleeping nervously on his back, sweating. He quickly and quietly ran up to him, trying not to wake Kimo. He didn't know how to react. There was the time Anakin complained about his problems with sleeping, but he has always been taking it as an excuse to avoid classes and told him to meditate on it. But now everything seemed to be different, to be more than meets the eye...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 **How do you find it? It's my first ff about Star Wars and I'm so nervous about it, especially if english isn't my native language. I still hope you like it though. :)**

 **I think the story gets a bit more interesting from chapter 2, but it is not up to me to judge :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tears

**_Hello there ;) Another chapter uploaded! Yay! I feel like writing recently so I'm very productive and next chapters may appear sooner than in the weekend ;l_**

 ** _Hope you like this one :) I must admit, I've never been good at making up names, it's hard to think of a name which fits the universe, you know :D_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 2~~~_**

 _"True friendship comes when the silence between two people is comfortable."_

 _~ David Tyson Gentry_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _He ran into the classroom, late as usual. He looked around to see the teacher, but Master Luminara hasn't arrived yet. He took out his a little old and damaged books when Kimo and his friend - Tasara, bugged him._

 _"Skywalker late as always. Do you think the day will come when he's on time?" she asked._

 _"An outsider like him will never understand the meaning of 'be on time', are you crazy?"_

 _Anakin heard them speaking, but he decided to listen to Obi-Wan's advice to concentrate on his training and ignore the negative feelings. He cannot let himself be provoked. The Jedi Council keeps an eye on him anyway. Too many trouble has found him recently. And another bad decision wouldn't be good in his Jedi training._

 _Ignoring these two was quite easy. He was angry inside, but his face remained calm. However, they later comments decomposed him._

 _"Look how good he's pretending not to hear."_

 _"Everyone knows anyway that he's a shame to the entire Jedi Order, and to Master Kenobi even more than that."_

 _Anakin frowned and closed his eyes. It was calming him down in the way. But he couldn't help his anger. He turned to two Padawans and looked at them. He was so angry with their comments. They had no right to talk about his Master. They could offend him as much as they wanted to, but Obi-Wan should stay out of their concern._

 _"Stop with your jealousy. Your comments won't hurt me unless you prove your value. And I don't remember you to be the best students with the best grades. And it isn't you who win all sparrings." he snapped, he was self-confident and that helped him to riposte._

 _Obi-Wan always tells him that overconfidence leads to wrong path and isn't always good. But he wasn't worried about it, he liked it._

 _"What could we be jealous about? You shouldn't be a Jedi. You were chosen because Master Qui-Gon pitied you, that's all. He just showed mercy to such a slave you were, and we all know that you were." said Kimo._

 _And in this moment he couldn't take more. Something hidden deep inside him just broke. Kimo attacked his past - his worst nightmare. He was talking about something he didn't even know. Anakin would never wish anyone, including even him, such a fate. He didn't wanted to think about it and where they know this fact from. He has never mentioned about it._

 _"Master Qui-Gon has chosen me because he saw in me something you don't seem to have." he made balls from his fists._

 _"Poor, unloved child? I doubt it was a decisive factor..._ "

 _"Right. Better take a look on yourself. You're nothing, you've always been." and with these words, Anakin dropped his books on his feet._

 _He swore at himself for his clumsiness. He heard chuckles, but not only these two, but also other people in the classroom. He clenched his fists and crouched to pick them up, wanting to disappear._

 _"See? You can't even take care of your books. So what about peace? I'm not surprised why the Jedi Council and your Master have enough of you... you always break something, screw up... you're a shame to us all, if you weren't be rescued by too good heart of Qui-Gon and Kenobi, you'd still be on this desert, serving your lord, if you were able to, of course." said Kimo chuckling._

 _Anakin couldn't just sit and listen to them. Anger fell on him like a rain, for a moment he felt only hate. He jumped on him and the next thing he remembered was struggling with Kimo on the floor, trying to strangle him._

 _"Very good, this is the future of the Republic, forthcoming Jedi Knight." growled Kimo lying under him._

 _Anakin hit him in the face hardly. He did it once. Twice. And many more. He wasn't even trying to control himself and if he did try it, it wouldn't be successful._

 _But he didn't want to stop. Someone was giving Kimo his lesson, which he's needed for a long time._

 _And then, the Jedi answered him with the same. Others were either cheering, or standing in the corner, afraid._

 _Anakin seemed to forget where he was and why. He was just punching, getting a punch, punching, getting..._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

"Anakin." he was woken up by the voice of his former Master.

The Jedi slowly opened his eyes and made a contact with Obi-Wan. The one question has been torturing him so far: is he really failing his Master with his every step taken?

He only wanted to be somebody, to be the reason of pride.

He has always dreamt about acceptance. It was obvious he trusts his Master, he knows Obi-Wan wants the best for him. But sometimes he would like to hear something else than _"Try meditation"_ or _"Don't give up to your emotions."_

He remembered the argument caused by his fight. Obi-Wan seemed to forget about it, but it was one of their biggest and most serious arguments between them, ever. After that they weren't speaking to each other for a few days, what clearly made the learning process difficult. For both, actually.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _"During all your traning, you've never disappointed me as much as you did it today. And may I remind you that you made a lot of troubles many times?!" shouted Obi-Wan, going with him towards Anakin's room._

 _"How many times do I have to say 'sorry'?!"_

 _"Don't 'sorry' to me because I know you aren't even ashamed!"_

 _They came, or rather ran, into the room where there was a mess as always. Anakin wasn't keeping this room clean, he felt better in the space where he could hide from Obi-Wan some things. He felt better in such disorder, what didn't approve Obi-Wan, nor any other Jedi from the Council. He couldn't tell if he felt safer in this way, or just didn't care about it, because it is his room after all and nobody else should rule here. It is his area._

 _"You're right, I am not! He deserved it and I don't regret anything!" he shouted in defence and sat on the bed crossing his arms and resting them on his chest. His face was a little red from anger. He didn't know if he was more angry with Obi-Wan, himself, the teacher or everyone around._

 _"And this is your main problem, you never regret your decisions!" his voice was elevated, but he was trying to control himself, what he couldn't say about his Padawan._

 _"And **you** see nothing except for your stupid meditation and the Code! You only see that it is me who started the fight and it is me, who punched first! But you cannot see that perhaps I had a **reason**!"_

 _"Regardless of your reason, you shouldn't have let your emotions control you, especially when it's about anger." his voice was filled with disappointment, not anger itself._

 _Anakin couldn't see anything wrong with his behaviour. Kimo deserved that, he shouldn't have told him any of those sad things. In his opinion, it always could have gone much worse. He could have, for example, used the Force to push him out of the window._

 _"But you never notice the things I do well! Why can't you see that I have the best grades? That I win sparrings? That I'm always prepared?! No! You see only my mistakes!"_

 _"Because your mistakes always include other, innocent people."_

 _If Anakin wasn't furious, he would say that Kimo wasn't innocent, but it was senseless to defence himself when Obi-Wan was too mad._

 _"Well, fine! I'm sorry, then! I'm sorry for being such a failure! **Your** failure!" he shouted and stormed off with tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure if there were tears of anger, or maybe sadness. But he was sure no one understands him._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

But about his last words Obi-Wan has forgotten and has never come back to that day again. Sure, they were friends and they trusted each other but when Anakin was a teenager, they didn't get on well very often. Obi-Wan didn't understand him. Or perhaps didn't _want_ to understand.

And owing to that, he felt lonely and abandoned not once. Since the death of his mother and killing all the Sand People, it was only getting worse and worse. He wanted to control himself, but he just couldn't, he wasn't able to tell his emotions 'stop'. He couldn't focus on the Force. He needed a talk. And through all these years, he's noticed the Jedi don't talk with one another very much. Not about such matters.

He wasn't sure if he wants to speak to Obi-Wan about things which have been torturing him for all this time. Seeing his blue eyes made him feel nervous and uncomfortable. He knew his former Master won't understand him anyway. Well, at least he didn't through these years.

"M-Master..." his voice was raspy, hoarse and eyes had tears, but he was trying to hide most of them. Tears were a weakness for him. And he hates weaknesses, especially his.

"Anakin." he whispered. His voice was worried and full of care. He told Anakin many times to stop call him 'Master'. But it never really worked out. "What has happened?"

His former Padawan instead of giving him an answer, just lifted his body without a word. Obi-Wan heard his fast breath. But his shields were still strong, hiding all his feelings inside him.

"I... must go out." he got up from his knees and headed outside, where the black night ruled over the planet. "For a minute." he whispered gloomily, putting his robes on. He disappeared quickly.

Obi-Wan was now worried more than ever. This wasn't Anakin he knows. This wasn't his normal behaviour. His aura saddened immediately. He stood up to go after him but it only woke Kimo up.

"Master Kenobi? What is happening?" he asked sleepy and quietly. They made an eye contact.

Obi-Wan gave him a light, soft smile and shook his head calmly.

"Nothing, Kimo." he responded. "Go back to sleep. A good rest is everything you can get at the moment." he whispered, wondering if his tone wasn't too harsh.

Kimo was staring at him a few seconds but then he nodded lightly, accepting the chance to take a small nap. Again, he rested his head on his hands and closing his eyes fell asleep.

Obi-Wan waited just a few minutes more and got up to follow the trace of his Padawan. It started to rain and the storm was coming on the way.

"You'd better not be far, Anakin..." he murmured under the nose and started on going.

He sensed sad, or even depressional aura of his apprentice, what was making _him_ feel bad, and this doesn't happen too often. In some ways, he couldn't resist the thought that a mood of Anakin is his fault. He has always been trying not to make attachments with anybody. He's been trying to follow The Code.

"Anakin! Anakin, where are you?!" he called, hoping he'll get the answer.

But as he predicted, no voice responded. He turned on his com. link and tried to get the signal.

"Anakin, can you hear me? Where have you gone?" he asked softly, still not getting an answer.

He panicked but he was telling himself that feelings aren't the path of Jedi. And perhaps _this_ has failed Anakin? True, he hasn't grown up in the Temple like other Force-sensitive younglings. He wasn't able to release his emotions to the Force, not like he is. And a long, hidden inside frustration can create the hate, leading to the darkside.

Anakin has always been having his darkside as strong as his good side. He wasn't balanced. And the worst thing which could happen is losing him. He had to do something, even if it's against the rules.

He couldn't let it happen, but he also wasn't sure if he _wants_ to let his emotions take control over him. He wasn't able to show them as Anakin would want him to. He was trained to stop them, not expand in any way. But was expressing feelings really a bad thing?

He followed his steps until they lead him to the sitting on a rock, dressed in black person with a hood on, protecting his head from heavy rain. He felt the presence within these robes and it was Anakin hiding in there.

The night was cold and very dark, Obi-Wan could barely see his fingers.

He came up to his former apprentice and placed a gentle, soft hand on the boy's shoulder. His ears caught the sound of sobbing.

"Anakin..." he began shyly, his voice was quiet. He wasn't sure if he wants to experience Anakin's reaction, for he knew him too well. And too obvious for him was the fact he can react violently, or calmly. Through all these years he'd learned one thing: Anakin _was_ impulsive, but when he is down, no one can predict how he will behave.

And yes, he knew his former Padawan had and still _does_ have problems with controlling himself. But if he was aware of that, why hasn't he helped him so far?

Right. The answer was simple. The Code.

The Knight turned his head towards him, and in this one moment, Obi-Wan was shocked. Anakin was _crying_. The older Jedi could swear he had never seen him in such a state. His red eyes were staring at him, a small, fresh tear was rolling down his cheek. He could tell whether it were tears or just droplets. But now, he had no doubt. And it worried him even more. Anakin never expresses his feelings in that way, nor in any other, he never shows his weaknesses.

But despite his state, his shields were still up, and they were stronger than ever.

"Anakin..." he repeated quietly. His worried eyes met his Padawan's.

He wasn't sure if he listens to him. He felt like Anakin wasn't even here, although he was staring at him blankly.

"Master..." answered him a weak, hoarse voice. His whisper sounded so broken.

Obi-Wan sat next to him, still having a hand on his wet shoulder.

"What has happened?" he asked softly. He didn't know if he really wants to hear the answer, but he had to help him.

Anakin blinked and turned his gaze away in other direction. He didn't want to tell the truth, he was afraid he could fail. But he needed someone to hear him out, he just had to get it out. What will happen if he turns into a major disappointment?

"Obi-Wan... I-I'm sorry. I'm very sorry..." he sobbed quietly not turning to him.

Obi-Wan, concerned as never before, grabbed the boy's shivering hand, being sure he will brush it away. But happened something he would have never predicted. Anakin instead of jerking off, just clenched it stronger. His grip was weak.

"What for? I'm sure you-"

"For everything okay?!" he sighed calming himself down. "For... for failing you so much." he managed to say but with his every word more tears formed in his eyes. It was breaking Obi-Wan's heart. Anakin must have felt really wrecked, and it's... his fault?

And then, it hit him. He _felt_ an attachment. Such an odd feeling, he had experienced this before, with Siri, but this time was different. This time their bound was stronger. At first, he didn't know what he feels but then, as much as he didn't want to, he had to admit it, he liked it.

"What are you saying, Anakin? You are not failing me. You never did."

He knew it. He knew Anakin's mood is because of him. A guilt fell on him and filled his body and mind for his every harsh lecture, for his lack of understanding. He used to tell him he is disappointed. But he thought it is the best way to train him. To teach him how to be the real Jedi. Instead, he's just made a lot of scars. Has Anakin really desired his acceptance and understanding that much? Was it even possible that due to his strict rules he has started losing him? And most importantly, was it too late to fix this? Can he _still_ do it?

"I've been always failing you... I shouldn't be a Jedi... I'm suitable only for..." he stopped. He wanted to say 'for being a slave' but even the thought of it overwhelmed him. He was afraid of the word 'a slave'.

Obi-Wan guessed what he wanted to say. And it pained him even more. He hurt him, abandoned him...

"It isn't true, Anakin. You're a strong, talented Jedi, I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now." he whispered and smiled lightly to his former apprentice.

Their eyes met. He could have hallucinations, but he noticed Anakin's eyes brightened up under the black, cloudy sky. But the feeling of sadness hasn't left him fully. He could sense his still bad state. And what was annoying Obi-Wan the most, he wanted to help. But doing this, he would break his _own_ rules.

The younger Jedi shook his head in resignation. Obi-Wan didn't even know his former Padawan has been suffering that much. He himself didn't know such a strong feeling of pain.

"Please, don't be harsh on yourself. Do you remember our argument? This one just after your fight?" he asked, making up the idea how he can help him. At least it's worth a try.

Anakin looked at him surprised.

"You... you do remember it." he said quietly, but Obi-Wan couldn't tell if this was more of a question or a statement.

Anakin's gaze met the ground again.

"I've always remembered it. I've just... ignored it."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd told it because of your anger. You know, when we're angry we're telling loads of inappropriate things. But now I see it wasn't an inappropriate thing. It was a sincerity." he sighed quietly trying to find next words. "And owing to that... I... um... I'm sorry, Anakin. I truly am. It is my fault. I should have praised you more often and with this matter I had many possibilities. It's just I couldn't see it." he stated in whisper. He felt as Anakin was chilling out. For him these weren't easy words to say. As long as he made a mistake and admitted to this, a mistake which has hurt another person couldn't be forgiven by himself.

His second hand grabbed his arm softly. Anakin was cold and wet.

"Can you see your value now, my Padawan?" he smiled and looked straight in his blue, filled with fresh tears eyes. He hoped these words will be enough, at least for now.

Anakin smiled to him through his salty tears, what made Obi-Wan relieved. However, it wasn't the end. He still could sense his sadness. He was less down, but still. Also, he didn't await another confession. Not from Anakin. He is himself after all. And this talk was big enough for him. It has been their sincerest talk for years.

"Anakin..." he whispered quietly and softly. The Jedi glanced at him with tears in his eyes. They were mixed with rain droplets. "Let's come back. It's cold and the storm is on its way here." he stated.

"So go. I would like to stay here yet for a moment..." he responded quietly and still hoarsely.

"I am _not_ going without you anywhere. I can't let you catch a cold." he poked him lightly.

Anakin nodded and was about to get up. But the wave of pain haunted his mind again. He was wrecked and his next words weren't supposed to be told. They surprised both of them. Anakin _definitely_ wasn't planning this to say, not loudly. It was against his all rules and things he's been working on hardly so far.

"Master... h-help me." he sobbed weakly and quietly, very hurt and broken. He couldn't stop his tears, although he was trying so hard not to show them, nor any other feelings, especially not these. He hates showing weaknesses, it wasn't his style. He didn't want to continue this conversation, he felt ashamed. Normally, he would never have let things go that far.

But this day, or rather night, something has hit him. His memories returned with double power. He knew he won't handle them on his own. And at the side of his Master he could feel safe. His Master will never let anybody hurt him.

"Oh, Anakin..." he whispered and pulled him into the hug.

 _'No attachments'_

 _'No feelings'_

These words he heard every day while his Jedi training. These words he heard even after becoming a Jedi Knight. These words he was repeating to his Padawan. But these were lies. It wasn't possible to forget about all feelings. Not in every situation. Everyone has feelings, positive as well as negative. Emotions shape character, and destroying them would only lead to destroying a part of it. At least this is what Anakin thinks. And he understood him. He understood why he was so against the rules and The Code. Finally, after so long he truly understood. It was a pity he didn't know how to say that. He _couldn't_ say that.

"I will help you." he whispered instead. "I will be always helping you from now on."

He hoped it isn't too late. He hoped Anakin will trust him again. The fact he hadn't spoken of what troubles him means only that Obi-Wan hasn't gained it. They were close, they still are, but something was missing - a gap from the past. And Obi-Wan loved him endlessly, he was his brother or sometimes even a son. He's raised him. He's spent with him all these years, survived many pains and dangers. All of this they've done together. They are here, where they're standing, they've got so far. And this has happened, because they have each other. Did he really have to see his tears to notice?

He wrapped him even stronger. Anakin didn't want to jerk off. He just wanted to be. His former Master was so warm and it was helping his cold, frozen heart come back to life again. His wet robes were sticking to his body calmly, giving him warm no longer. He was shivering terribly. He was trying not to show it, but unsuccessfully.

Obi-Wan felt it and once again embraced him, willing to do anything to warm him up. He wanted to protect him from evil, from the world. He felt like Anakin was again this young boy, who comes to his room after a bad dream to calm down in arms of his dear Master. Usually back then, he used to fall asleep in his bed, and Obi-Wan had to sleep on the floor. But he didn't mind it, no regrets. He closed his eyes and smiled under his nose.

 _'No dwellings'_ somebody would say, but he didn't care about the Code now. He didn't care about anything but Anakin.

Quiet sobbing of the Knight mixed up with sounds of the rain and droplets, hitting the ground anxiously.

And then, they heard the first thunder. The noise was huge, like it hit something metal. Anakin broke away from his former Master and looked at the black, cloudy sky above.

"We should be heading back." said finally Obi-Wan, as this reasonable one.

Anakin nodded in agreement. He made one last sound of sob when Obi-Wan straightened a hand to help him stand up. He accepted this help without any word of protest what just a moment ago would've surprised them both. Now, surprised was only Anakin.

They had never felt so close before now. If The Council saw them, they'd have a kind of talk with Masters.

"Wh-where's Kimo?" asked his Padawan quietly, but there was something wrong in his voice what Obi-Wan could easily sense.

"In the cave. I told him to stay and rest." they glanced at each other.

"Can I... ask you something?" he asked, with a little trembling voice. His eyes were shining in this darkness.

"Of course, anything."

"Why... why did Master Qui-Gon choose me?" his voice sounded unsure. He hid pain in it, but Obi-Wan was too surprised by the question to notice.

He opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't find appropriate words. Especially if at the beginning he didn't understand by himself. A moment later, he decided to speak.

"He must have seen in you something unusual." he risked a light smile. "To be honest, I didn't understand it at first. But with time you began to grow up and we started to get on. And then, I've seen it. You are one in your kind, an unique individual. You are strong, like no other Jedi. You've always been."

Anakin gave him a small smirk. This talk helped him a bit with controlling his emotions. He felt like he could trust his former Master in this matter.

Obi-Wan was still confused. Since he remembers, he has been taught the importance of The Code. And he listened to them, he's been following it. Are all these years wasted? He has wanted to get rid of something he's been having since he was born. Something he has not been listening to, although it's been leading him his enitre life - the heart...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Kidnapping

**_Hello there again! :)_**

 ** _Yes, I'm very sorry for forcing you to wait for this chapter for ages but first - school is killing me - and second - translation takes long sometimes ;)_**

 ** _Now, here I am and I hope you enjoy it :)_**

 ** _Next thing I'd like to tell you is, my friend made a video on Youtube promoting this story. If you wish you can check it here:_**

 _https/m./watch?v=7EO24yOIJZ4_

 ** _If you can't copy this link search for "Anakin and Obi-Wan Tribute - If I Lose Myself"_** **_from WolfGirl .11 channel. (She has also other videos from SW, and they are pretty good so I encourage you to look them up)_**

 ** _Of course you don't have to do that, it's just a kind of suggestion or proposition maybe :)_** **_She's my friend so I want to promote her as well :))_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 3~~~_**

 _"Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."_

 _~ Muhammad Ali_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They got up heavily, in silence. Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's arm and started leading him like he was a young, lost boy. He finally realised how much he suffers. He wanted to help him very much. But almost as much he didn't want to break any of rules. He didn't know how to express feelings. Not in the way Anakin does. Against everything, his former Padawan _was_ better at this. For Obi-Wan, emotions and expressing them are just uncomfortable, but for Anakin, it was a kind of therapy. But if he lose him due to that? What then? He found in him a son, a brother, and, most importantly, a friend. If only things were as simple as the rest of the Council thinks.

"Obi-Wan..." began Anakin with quiet and shaking voice, stopping walking. Their eyes met, and there was mutual care in them.

Obi-Wan glanced at him questioningly. He wouldn't like to scare him off. The Force within him is strong, but his feelings even stronger. It is a gift but also a curse.

"Thank you." he whispered and hesitated. Obi-Wan saw he wished to embrace him, but stopped himself in the last moment.

The older Jedi didn't know how to react at first but then, he pulled him into a hug himself, like a father and son. Who was more surprised it couldn't be told.

"You're welcome Anakin. Remember you can always come to me and talk." he smiled and felt like the boy's muscles relaxed in his arms.

Anakin smiled back, but decided not to tell him anything about Kimo yet. He wasn't ready. He broke away from the older Jedi and wiped his last tears. He was tired but at the sight of Kimo his will to live just goes away. He was torn between fear of disappointing everyone around and a need of friendship and trust to other person.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They got to the cave, wet and cold. Obi-Wan quickly made a fire to warm up his Padawan and himself as well. Anakin sat opposite the orange, sparkling fire and was staring at it for a few minutes silently. Obi-Wan hasn't spoken. He knows Anakin too well not to know that he needs his own space now. Especially after such a confession. The silence was the only sound heard in the cave, except for noisy fire. It was helping them concentrate and focus their minds on their thoughts.

Kimo was sleeping like a log, or at least it seemed so. Obi-Wan sighed and went out to check how long it was yet going to rain. And just then, he heard a quiet chuckle, easily heard by his cautious ears. He turned to the source and saw Kimo there. He furrowed his eyebrows and fisted his hands. And suddenly all peace which Obi-Wan made him feel just ran away like a wind.

"Is my favourite outsider upset? Oh, I'm sorry..." he whispered and got up to meet Anakin's dangerous gaze.

"What do you want?!" he snarled. Stupid, he thought he could get some peace.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm truly amazed how such a loser like you could get so far. I congratulate your Master for not abandoning you 'till now." he snorted nastily, amused.

Anakin wasn't touched by these comments, just angry. It _is_ a difference. Right?

" _My_ Master would never abandon me. But I can't see yours anywhere, so just shut up and leave mine, alright?" he snapped angrily. Their voices were making small echo.

"Oh, how... aggressive. Your Master cannot see this but you aren't worth the effort. How many missions did you ruin so far, huh? Because _I_ ruined none."

"I don't know if you get it, but if you weren't on any mission, you couldn't ruin any as well." he smiled. He noticed how Kimo's face turned annoyed. And _this_ just made his rest of the evening nice.

"You're pathetic." he snorted. "I wish I had punched you harder that day. Perhaps you'd have understood you aren't a material for the Peace Keeper."

And then, not knowing why, Anakin lost control, like years ago. Immediately jumped on him, not giving him a chance to even notice this quick move. Kimo laughed but hasn't left behind. They started to struggle.

"And this is just what I'm saying. A Peace Keeper without any peace in himself. I don't think your Master will be proud of that, do _you_?" he whispered.

Anakin couldn't control himself although he was trying hard. His emotions have taken over, making him punch Kimo as strong as he could. His enemy didn't try to stop him, but time has stopped itself when to the cave arrived Obi-Wan.

"Anakin?!" he called quite loudly, staring at struggling former Padawan, _his_ former Padawan.

He furrowed his eyebrows. Anakin quickly got up, not even cleaning himself from dust. Kimo stopped laughing and the silence took over. Again, they could hear only the fire, which was slowly extinguishing.

"M-Master... I..." he began, whimpering. He gave up, sighed and closed his eyes. A shame. He was feeling only that at the moment. He _always_ felt it. So he just ran away, without a word, ashamed to look into his former Master's eyes.

"Anakin, wait!" he shouted but Anakin didn't hear him, or just didn't _want_ to hear.

Shocked Jedi Master turned to Kimo. He couldn't find good words, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't angry, nor disappointed. Just... surprised. For the first time since forever he was speechless. But despite it, he needed to control this wrong feeling.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at the young Jedi Knight sitting in front of him.

"Yes, Master Kenobi. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know... we were talking and all of a sudden something has gotten into him. Like a few years ago, in the Temple."

"It was you with whom Anakin fought?" he asked. His widened eyes showed shock and disbelief. Indeed, it was surprising.

He knew he got into the fight. But he didn't ask with whom and why.

Kimo nodded, considering loud response unnecessary.

"I'm sorry, Kimo. I should go after him." he said and smiled apologising.

He didn't want to leave him, but he also couldn't let Anakin wander around unknown planet in the state he is in. He knows him too well not to know this means trouble.

"Of course. I'll wait here." answered him younger Jedi.

Obi-Wan gave him a nod and ran out of their hideout in a big hurry.

He followed the track of his Padawan, his friend. He could see his footsteps in the mud. He was running really fast, but not fast enough to catch up to Anakin, who appeared to be much more agile and quicker than he thought. He was trying to understand the Knight's behaviour but he decided he won't know the truth until Anakin tells him by himself.

He followed him, but the track disappeared suddenly. He stopped and noticed Anakin's robes on the ground, in mud, in which he poured out his salty tears not long ago.

Obi-Wan took it, stroking his beard at the same time. He looked at it closely and noticed torn fragment of material, but it definitely wasn't made by a lightsaber. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked around. There were a lot of sliced droids and drag marks leading to rocks. He noticed also a lightsaber. And he knew this weapon too well. It was Anakin's.

He closed his eyes, willing to focus on The Force, but couldn't sense anything. Anakin was far away. He only hoped he is still on the planet. He took the weapon and pinned it to his belt. Then, turned back in wish of gaining his focus one more time, in better conditions, to find more clues. He can't think while running, his every move must be carefully planned. And this is what Anakin has problems with. He's always been impulsive, violent, unpredictable. Sometimes it even has some advantages, but most of the time it worsenes a situation.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He was running ahead, not looking back. He was ashamed and wrecked. Did he really fail Obi-Wan again? He swore under his nose on himself for letting himself get provoked and quickened his pace. His boots were hitting hard ground loudly, sometimes getting dirty in puddles and mud. He hated his impulsivity, especially when it had something to do with anger.

He couldn't stop. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. He was just going. Through mud, puddles, long grass and in rain, just to be as far from Kimo as it was possible.

He must have lost his caution, for he hadn't even felt a disturbance in the Force. He stopped in front of a mountain as chills ran down his skeleton. He looked up to see a shadow forming on the sky, when group of droids jumped on him. He quickly took his lightsaber and started fighting them. But all of a sudden happened something... surprising. Another ship appeared on the sky, and it definitely didn't belong to the Republic. When doors opened, he saw Dooku and four Magna Guards next to him. His eyes widened. Of all things, _this_ was what annoyed him the most. And as quickly as he killed droids, with Dooku and Guards he got a problem.

"Young Skywalker..." he looked at him, giving a hostile smile. His voice wasn't pleasant and friendly, as always.

"Dooku..." he hissed, frowning. He prepared for an attack.

Count smiled again and jumped on him. Their lightsabers met, leaving sparks.

"Without Kenobi, you will be much easier to defeat." he whispered and attacked as the first one.

Anakin blocked quickly and crouched down avoiding an attack of two other droids. He pivoted and sliced one of them, when another tried to harm him. This move he blocked skilfully as well. But when Dooku charged on him, he couldn't defence. He blocked his lightsaber but the droid electrocuted him.

He shouted when the pain filled his body but managed to destroy the droid. And then, Dooku attacked again, Anakin was unprepared for this and the lightsaber slipped out of his hand. The Knight used the Force to grab it again, but Count and a droid electrocuted him at the same time. He wanted to escape, he was struggling to free himself from the shock his body was in. At that moment he got up and faltered. He must have stood up wrongly, because he felt pain in his ankle. But despite it, he managed to fight his enemies off.

He didn't pay attention to the pain, he was a soldier. Offensive definitely was his strong point. He grabbed his sword and hit the blade of Dooku. He ignored his ankle and when Count took his robe, he jerked off, falling. His robe hooked against something hard and sharp, but he wasn't even able to see what was that because he immediately freed and jumped to his feet, hearing only tearing of a material. He took it off so it couldn't disturb the fight.

He wasn't planning on giving up, he is a Jedi. But this time even his self-confidence couldn't help him. He balanced his body when the Count grabbed him by the Force, starting to choke the rival. Then, he electrocuted him. Weakened Anakin after a long, hard fight lost his conscious and fell onto the ground with eyes closed. He didn't even have time to inform Obi-Wan by his com. link. He wasn't sure if Obi-Wan wants to hear him and help anyway, after all what he had done...

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He arrived to the cave a few minutes later. He was worried about his missing friend but he got even more anxious when he noticed Kimo wasn't here as well.

"Hmm..." he muttered and stroked his beard. He turned on his communicator and called R2. "R2, how is our ship?" he asked. The droid answered him calmly. Obi-Wan thought for a moment that Kimo stole it, but it didn't make any sense to him.

After R2's response he ran out of the hideout, extinguishing the fire before. Now, he didn't care about the rain. In his right hand he clenched Anakin's robes and with his blue lightsaber pinned to the belt he rushed to the ship.

When he got there, he immediately made a call to the Jedi Council. He truly hoped they'll agree to search for Anakin.

There appeared Masters Windu and Yoda. Their faces were calm as always. They can control their emotions very well, what he couldn't say about himself right now.

"Obi-Wan, have you got any news for us?" asked Mace.

He nodded.

"Yes, Master Windu. I have. But I'm afraid they aren't very pleasant. I think Anakin had been kidnapped and Kimo disappeared without a trace. Moreover, there are some Separatists' units here." he said without a pause.

"Wait a moment. Kimo?" interrupted him Master Windu.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond but suddenly something hit him, clearing his mind. He felt chills over his spine and hoped the Council won't confirm his worst suspicions.

"Kimo. He said you'd told him in the last moment to join us."

"Hmm... this what saying you are, interesting is." said finally Yoda. "Kimo a traitor, might be."

"His Master was found murdered, yesterday in the Temple." said Mace. "We're suspecting him. He escaped with you, I suppose."

Obi-Wan grew in fear and worry. He swore in his thoughts. He himself allowed Kimo to get on the ship, he took him as a friend. If Anakin got into his hands... he didn't even want to think about it.

"Find Skywalker, you must." stated Yoda.

Hearing this, Obi-Wan felt relieved, somehow. He felt deep in his heart that Anakin needed his help more than ever.

"I agree. We'll send you some clones. You have to find him as soon as possible. His disappearance is a strike to the Republic. We cannot lose him."

And as quickly as he felt relief, annoyance started to take over. For them Anakin was only a Jedi. Strong and powerful one, but still a Jedi. And for him, he was his Padawan and a friend, the best he has ever had, if not only. He's remembered Anakin's first mission as a Knight, not an apprentice. His first mission alone, without him. He was afraid that day. By the title, he was trained Jedi, but for him he has always been his Padawan, and a Padawan he will remain. The one who he has raised, and the one he will be still raising. Especially with Anakin's unusual gift for getting into trouble.

He decided that words are unnecessary, so just nodded silently and disconnected. He started waiting for clones. He hoped they'll arrive here quickly. Anakin can be dying now, he had very little time.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

When he awoke, he felt only pain piercing his whole body. He opened his eyes slowly but he saw only darkness anyway. He was in a restraining force field.

He couldn't recognise a place he was in. He was having flashes of consciousness. He remembered the fight with Kimo. He ran away and fought again.

"Ehh... Dooku..." he muttered quietly. He didn't know why but his strength faded away fast. Way too fast, in his opinion.

He squinted his eyes, wanting to stop the headache somehow, but it was fruitless. He mustn't show his weakness and fear. His head started to pulse even more as the light has been turned on.

He closed his eyes for a moment, but after a few seconds he opened them again. He saw Dooku but behind him was standing a young man. His view was blurred, but he wasn't going to give in. He could sense the darkside here very easily. He focused on the Force, the field cannot stop him. And then he saw everything clearly. He quickly regretted this decision, for he noticed not exactly kind smile on Count's face.

"Dooku..." he hissed full of anger. He hid the weakness.

The Sith smiled again and came out from the shadows, showing the person hiding behind him. Anakin cursed, he could have predicted that.

"Kimo... and why doesn't it even surprise me?" he asked with contempt. He felt bad for this fallen Jedi Knight. Of course, he didn't pity him, he was just... irritated. He could have known that for the Force's sake!

"You aren't shocked as I can see... that's a pity... I wanted to make a surprise for you."

"Just tell me... why?" he looked at him, moaning quietly.

"It's rather obvious, isn't it?" he snorted. "The Jedi are... pathetic. Your stupid rules, the Code... it will lead you only to destruction of the Republic."

"Here I agree..." he muttered quietly not wanting anybody to hear it. The Code has always been a burdain to him. He's been thinking of it as of something unnecessary, just a formula which is made only for taking away the character of each Jedi.

"You all underestimated my power, my abilities. No one has ever given me a mission. Through all of my years of training as a Jedi I've been only at the Temple. And my new Master, Count Dooku, saw in me something special. He took me under his wing. The Darkside understands and appreciates me. With its help I'm stronger."

"Uh-huh. May I tell you what happened to his previous apprentice? Or did he tell you by himself? Not that I care about you, of course." he growled. Everyone always says that the Darkside is evil and gives only pain. How can one become stronger due to it?

Captured or not, he won't give up easily. No one is able to fool him.

Dooku grunted and pierced him with his toxic look. His dark, yellow eyes were staring at him angrily.

"I am having enough of this conversation..." he said after a minute, still not turning the gaze away. He gestured droids to electrocute him.

Anakin only managed to look up as his body straightened from piercing electroshock. He was shouting not being able to stop. The pain was too big. He heard a chuckle, and a talk between Dooku and Kimo but he couldn't concentrate on any words.

Suddenly his pain grew even more. Something was just tearing him apart. This electricity weakened him. If he wasn't himself, he would be on the floor by now, struggling and begging for mercy. But he still _was_ himself.

But he saw no end in this abuse. And when he felt his heartbeat and breath again, he knew it is over. They have finished.

"Why... why are you keeping me here?" he asked gritting his jaw in pain. His breath was shallow, but at least was.

Kimo chuckled and shook his head.

" _I_ am keeping you for entertainment. The Count has his own plan. Master..." he said and bowed when Dooku approached them.

If Anakin had any strength left, he would have snorted amused. How is it even possible to fall that low?

"I need... you, Skywalker." began the Sith. "Join the Darkside and you will not regret it, of this you can be sure."

First, he thought it was a joke. But then, he realised Dooku has no humour, so that must have been real statement.

"Oh... and... why should I?" he asked weakly.

Dooku looked at him and smirked.

"If you don't, I'll break you." he approached him again. Their eyes met and their faces were millimetres from one another. "You _will_ be begging for mercy, young Jedi."

"... I doubt it, Dooku. Only thing I can be begging of... is you to disappear from my sight because your face is enough to disgust me." he hissed angrily, hateful.

The Sith slapped him hardly. The sound of the blow echoed loudly. He grunted and again gestured the droids to do their job.

His painful, uncontrolled shout filled a dark room once more. If he could, he would have rolled himself into a ball.

 _'H-help me... M-Master... help me..._ ' he said through the Force. Even in this restraining field his bound with Obi-Wan was strong enough to connect. He felt terrible with begging for help but he knew he had no choice.

He closed his eyes and felt as consciousness was leaving him. Darkness took him too quickly.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

The clones arrived an hour later under Rex's command. Two of them had to stay with R2 to keep an eye on the ship, just in case if Separatists have more hideouts here.

Obi-Wan took the rest, it means 10, with him and rushed ahead. He was desperate to find Anakin. He clenched his fists feeling anger inside him, what doesn't happen to him often. He focused on the Force in hope of hearing something from his Padawan. Then he got a message.

 _'H-help me... M-Master... help me...'_ he heard a broken voice of Anakin. He felt his weak state, he felt his pain. Fear squeezed his heart.

He frowned. It was obvious these weren't any hallucinations, it was really his friend. His friend, who really did ask for help. This made him think if the young Jedi isn't dying.

 _'Anakin... Anakin, where are you? Where should I look?'_ he asked panicked but only silence was able to answer him what worried him even more. He still sensed his presence nearby.

"Everything alright, General?" asked Rex, bringing him back to reality.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, yes. Let's go. There is no time to waste."

Rex gave a quick nod and followed the Jedi. Obi-Wan didn't know where to look at all. He knew Anakin is somewhere on this planet, but he couldn't feel where exactly. He had to concentrate as much as it is possible to find some clues.

He did so. His former Padawan was very weak and he could sense it. Also, he couldn't help the feeling that it's only his fault. If Anakin hadn't ran away, he would have been here with him now. And _if_ he'd ran away, it meant only that he was afraid of his reaction so of him as well.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He awoke again, although it wasn't anything he wanted to do. The thought of Dooku's and Kimo's face made him sick. He got signals from the Force. They weren't very clear but his bound with Obi-Wan was too strong and he was too powerful.

He felt like his whole body was trembling inside and outside, too. Taking this free from torture moment, he was trying to connect with Obi-Wan, who surely is looking for him.

 _'M-Master...'_

On the response he didn't wait too long. Obi-Wan answered him almost immediately.

 _'Anakin... where are you? Where shall I find you? Are you alright?'_ he badgered him. He was nervous, filled with stress, his own pain and fear.

Every Anakin's word costed him a lot of energy, so he had to choose them wisely and carefully. But he couldn't answer on any question. He didn't know where he was himself.

 _'K-Kimo... Dooku... I'm s-sorry, Master. I can't...'_ he managed to say when darkness was taking over again. He saw black dots every now and then. He felt like he was spinning around.

 _'Anakin!'_ he heard a voice of his master but it was very muffled, as if under some kind of field or blockade.

He had fought, but he lost. He closed his eyes and didn't open them again...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 ** _Please, don't kill me for this ending xD_**

 ** _I promise I will update as soon as possible, as soon as school will stop torturing me I wanted to say, hope you understand :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Rescue Mission

**_Hello there!_**

 ** _It's me!_**

 ** _First of all, I want to thank for reviews, it means a lot to me :)_**

 ** _Secondly, I'm sorry if there are some mistakes (especially in grammar), I did my best but this chapter was really hard to translate :P_**

 ** _Now, now, I hope you enjoy it :)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 4~~~_**

 _"A strong friendship doesn't need daily conversation or being together. As long as the relationship lives in the heart, true friends never part"_

 _~ Anonymous_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _'Anakin!'_ he shouted but nobody answered him.

The feeling of worry and emptiness again haunted him. His heart was beating really fast, he's lost the connection with the Jedi. His fear wrapped him like a toxic ivy, hurting even the strongest mind. He closed his eyes, clenched fists and gazed around again, to take a fresh look on the situation. He was trying to calm his breath and clear his mind.

Clues, traces, anything, where could they be? His friend needed help, urgently. His strength was fading. Although he didn't sense _him_ throughout the Force, he could feel his strong pain. It wasn't just a pain, no. It was an agony. And when Anakin shouts, Obi-Wan shouts as well.

Another hour passed on searching. He was lead by the Force but it wasn't helping much.

He guessed that anyone who took Anakin, took away also his connection with the Force. And if they were Dooku and Kimo, they surely know how to deal with a Jedi. Cutting a Jedi off the Force is the worst possible way to torture.

The sun was slowly reaching the top of the sky. Calm, warm breeze was relaxing him a little somehow.

He felt terrible. No matter how much he was trying, there was no clue, even the smallest one. He needed more traces.

"Captain Rex, search these woods." he pointed to the trees near them. "Concentrate on everything seeming to be out of place." he ordered, his voice was firm and calm, but it was supposed to hide his desperation.

"Yes, sir!" responded Rex, saluting.

He took five clones with him and walked into the thicket of green woods and bushes, disappearing from Obi-Wan's sight.

He, together with the rest, was looking around rocks where he had seen dragging marks before. Of course they were still there and they probably belonged to his beloved, former Padawan.

 _'A sign, Anakin. I'm begging you, give me a sign.'_ he said through the Force hoping the Jedi is able to hear, and moreover, answer him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on his every thought. If he was focused enough, he could see Anakin and where he is being held. He only needs silence and peace. Right... peace.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." he ordered and hid behind one of rocks. He went ahead, a few meters further, where nobody will disturb him, where there is no civilisation.

He sat on the ground and started meditating. Nerves were making this difficult for him. He started to get what 'no emotions' means but he wasn't able to stop them at all. He took a breath in and out. He needed a few seconds to adjust to the neighbourhood and calm himself down.

 ** _~~~*o*~~~_**

 _He saw a dark room and in the corner a person, hanging down in a red restraining force field. It wasn't anyone else but Anakin. His eyes were closed, but he was awake. His breath was slow and shallow, but at least was there._

 _"Skywalker!" he heard a voice, voice of Kimo who he considered a friend and an ally yet this morning._

 _His Padawan opened his eyes slowly but not fully._

 _"What do you want, snake?" he asked with hoarse and weak voice. He had enough. Everything around started to irritate him more and more._

 _"Ah, no, nothing. Let me just enjoy this moment..." he smiled. "Poor, abandoned, little Knight, oh..." his stupid face was sad but cocky and malicious._

 _"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going to give you any satisfaction. You won't break me, Obi-Wan will find me."_

 _"Yeah, I'm sure he will." he said sarcastically and snorted. "It's obvious he doesn't give a hoot. Think about it, he's finally free from you. Finally nobody fails him. He isn't ashamed. He lives like you wouldn't exist..."_

 _Anakin shook his head. He was boiling from anger, hate took over him. He couldn't believe Obi-Wan would leave him. He wouldn't do such a thing, right? He felt him even now._

 _"You're wrong. My Master would never leave me. Especially not because of... a person like you!" he sneered. "He isn't like other Jedi."_

 _He was feeling him, yes, he was. He felt very pleased his Master hasn't abandoned him, although he'd given him many reasons to do so._

 _"Are you sure of that? Because I can't see him anywhere... as if he wouldn't even be here..."_

 _Anakin only smirked lightly. He shook his head. Anger was giving him strength and power and this was filling him with hope for survival. He knew he shouldn't let himself listen to it, but it was helpful sometimes. It was changing him, but not only on worse._

 _"That's nothing surprising, you've always been too stupid to see such things." he snorted, but still needed more strength._

 _"And who is saying that? The biggest outsider and loser who lives in this galaxy." he chuckled amused. "Do you know why nobody liked you?"_

 _"Because you turned them against me and they were too blind to see it?" he asked cockily. Always when he started to get on with somebody, Kimo had to ruin it. First, he just thought they were fools who don't deserve his friendship. From the certain point of view, he was right. He knew he was. But still, it was painful, living with the knowledge almost everyone hates you._

 _"No. Because you were and still are worse. You are just a child of slavery, just like your mother. You don't deserve a title of a Jedi Knight."_

 _Anakin felt like something stabbed his heart, the middle of it. He hates when someone mentions his past, especially in that way. He had no rights to call his mother 'a slave'. Now, he truly dreamt about slaining him, cutting him in half._

 _"Soon, my Master will find me. And when he does and I'm free, you'll be regretting that you even come into this world, scum" he growled. He wasn't sure, but he probably told him the truth. If he had a chance... he would kill him without a word, without hesitation._

 _"Hahaha! I'm sorry, I just can't... Your naivety... you've always believed in impossible. You've believed someone cares about you, or even loves you! Kenobi trained you because he'd promised. If not that, you'd still be there, serving as a toy on this blasted desert, which you call your home." he hissed. In Anakin's eyes formed tears but he stopped them from falling._

 _He shook his head._

 _"You're starting to repeat yourself. Your babbling annoys me, be silent for a minute, can you?" he snapped. Despite the pain caused by Kimo's insults, he still could be strong. He won't fall that low to give in to_ _him_.

 _Shortly thereafter he felt another wave of piercing pain. He cried out, ashamed of giving in while Obi-Wan is looking. His body was trembling from weakness and coldness, which he could feel in the room very clearly. He dropped a tear, hoping it won't be noticed._

 _"I hate you..." he whispered hoarsly, weakly, when the pain stopped a little, and closed his eyes._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He was furious with Kimo but mostly with himself. How could he be that blind to never see this? Other Padawans were harassing him and he's never noticed. He understood Anakin wasn't only a moody teenager. He was just abandoned. By him and everyone around. A guilt squeezed his heart tightly, hardly letting him remain calm.

 _'Obi-Wan will find me'_

 _'My Master would never leave me.'_

These words were echoing in his head, not giving him a chance to calm down. Now, he felt obliged to find Anakin. He still believes, he knows his Master will rescue him. And he is right, he will. He won't fail him, not again.

He focused on one thing - the building where Anakin is. He has been there before, even not a long ago.

He closed his eyes and saw it. Yes, undoubtedly he's been there.

He quickly jumped out from the bushes to his clones, hoping for a better course of the mission.

"Rex, I know where to look, come on." he ordered quickly, turning on his com. link as he approached his small army.

"Right away, sir."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood next to Fives. He sighed, stroking his beard. He didn't know how it is possible to change that quickly. Yet yesterday, when someone would have told him that he will put attachments and feelings above the Code or even anything else, he would laugh and shake his head. But now, he accepted these changes. He was just afraid they won't bring any good.

"What happened, sir?" asked him Fives quietly.

"I think I know where we can find Anakin..." he smiled with relief in his heart and looked towards Rex when he heard his voice.

"General, we found a piece of black metal. It looks like it is damaged by a lightsaber." stated the Captain as soon as he came out of bushes.

Obi-Wan frowned once again. Right now, he was more than sure. In the tower where they were fighting, he saw the same kind of metal pieces. He noticed them suddenly, by an accident but fortunately he _did_. He thought for a moment how such a little thing can change the course of the day.

"We need to go, Captain. Tell your men to be careful. We'll probably meet Dooku and his apprentice." he said and rushed ahead. Determination, this was pushing him to action.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He got lost in time. He didn't know if it's a day or night. He could see only darkness. Blackness and dullness of the room where he has been another hour. After he had sensed Obi-Wan, they beat him mercilessly. Blood from his lips was rolling down the face, painting it red. He couldn't feel his own body and when he was trying to straighten himself, agony was taking over. He felt like this restraining field was giving him an extra pain. He was glad nobody has come here by now, because he knew his voice would fail.

He heard many voices around him but they weren't clear. He wasn't able to open his eyes fully. If he hadn't got any pride left, he would be crying and hoping Obi-Wan is on his way here. However he hasn't arrived yet. Anakin was sure he will come, that he won't abandon him, not ever, he trusts his Master, he knew he needed time. After their recent talk, he felt much better. But still, he isn't here...

 ** _~~~*o*~~~_**

They got to the tower 30 standard minutes later. Obi-Wan could only hope he isn't too late and he will find his Padawan inside _alive_.

"Captain Rex, take your men and surround the building. It's better for you not to go there with me." he said to the clone, turning his head to him.

"Are you sure it is a good idea? Do you really want to go there alone?"

"I've never been so sure about anything, Rex. This is between me and Anakin, and Dooku and his apprentice." frowning, he clenched his fists. Half of his feelings he gave to the Force but it wasn't enough this time.

"Of course, sir." saluted Captain and came back to the rest.

Obi-Wan sighed and using the Force opened the door. There weren't any droids inside like the last time. He looked around cautiously. The area was safe so he stepped in, clutching his lightsaber. He was ready to overcome many things just to see Anakin and hear his voice.

He felt the Darkside very strongly. He didn't sense Dooku, but did sense Kimo. He looked up. The last time he was here, the tower seemed to be so empty, there were even no stairs. And now, it had everything, it changed.

Then, all of a sudden he heard a voice from the first floor. Lifting his head he quickly rushed to the sound.

He hid behind a wall and started to listen carefully, hoping he will stay unnoticed.

"See? Your _beloved_ Master hasn't come. He abandoned you. I'm not surprised, I'd do the same thing if I were him... But I must admit, your faith in him is strong. As well as your power, or at least Count Dooku says that. He wants you to join us."

"Y-you are... a f-freak." he heard a quiet, painful whisper and has known already his friend is alive. But his voice was weak, hoarse. He didn't sound like Anakin he has known for many years.

He felt a relief thinking about taking him as far from here as it's possible but he also felt grief hidden deep inside him. He wasn't sure if he wants to see the state of his former apprentice.

"At least I have a Master. And, well, I think the control of you too." he spoke arrogantly and there was a moment of silence.

"Wh-what are y-you doing? No! Get... away..." he again heard a voice belonging to Anakin.

He listened to his Padawan becoming weaker and weaker with his each word. His ears caught also sounds of begging, what clearly scared him. Anakin must have been in desperation. Obi-Wan had never heard him begging anyone for anything before.

"No one is here to save you. You've lost, Skywalker. Neither you, nor anyone else is able to win with me."

"Are we taking a bet?" asked Obi-Wan, jumping out, activating his lightsaber. He couldn't let Anakin suffer. Not anymore.

He saw Kimo with a chip in his hands. It looked like something to control the mind. He was trying to put this on Anakin.

"M-Master..." whispered his friend with a weak, quiet and hoarse voice. He had to fight to stay with his eyes open.

Obi-Wan seeing the situation which his Padawan found himself in, he felt only anger, rage. If he came a few minutes later... he didn't even want to think about it.

He smiled at him lightly but his worry he couldn't hide.

"Anakin..." he whispered and nodded as if he wanted to relax him.

"Hmm, I guess someone cares about you after all." stated Kimo, sighing.

"Get away from my friend." he hissed and pointed to him with his saber.

Kimo muttered something and smirked mysteriously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and took out from his pocket a small, red button. When he pressed it, it electrocuted Anakin, forcing him to cry out. But with time, his shouts turned to quiet, broken whispers which were hurting Obi-Wan's heart even more.

The younger Jedi gritted his jaw to minimise the noise. His limp body was shaking mercilessly.

Obi-Wan cursed under his nose, trying to control his rage. He heard his Padawan, he saw him suffering. Thinking about it, knowing it's only his fault didn't make him feel any better.

Kimo let go of the button only to press him again. Anakin wasn't even shouting, he had no strength left. He was only making weak moans. Obi-Wan had a feeling that the younger Jedi's face turned into a grimace.

"You will regret that." he growled. Now, he wasn't even _trying_ to calm down.

"No, I don't think so. See? One step more and he will die." he said, nodding at the emotionless body of Anakin. "Give me your weapon."

For a moment, Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. He looked at limp Anakin hanging in the restraining field. His head was turned to the floor but he either had hallucinations, or the Jedi's eyes were looking at him. He was in agony.

"3... 2..."

"Wait... Fine, you've won." he whispered quietly. He had to make up a quick plan. If only he could think out of schemes like Anakin.

The laugh of Kimo filled the room and he took Obi-Wan's lightsaber but he seemed not to notice Anakin's, which the older Jedi quickly hid in the sleeve.

"Weren't you thinking I'll be able to lose such a chance and let him go, were you?" asked the young Sith, getting his finger closer to the button.

"No!" shouted Obi-Wan, using the Force to throw it out of his hands. It flied across the room and landed in the corner. The Jedi activated Anakin's saber and his own, grabbing it.

Kimo managed to turn his on and when weapons of them both hit one another, the echo filled the room. Kimo made the first move but his attack was weak and not really accurate. Obi-Wan blocked it easily. He also noticed the fallen Knight doesn't put his feet evenly, he totters after a direct attack.

"Nice show-off, Kimo. But I'll disappoint you, you're too weak to fight against the Jedi Master." he bugged him. He wanted to provoke him, forcing him to attack.

"I'm better than that fool who would be dead by now if you weren't here, Master Kenobi." he hissed. "Oh but... wait... it wasn't you who always criticised and punished him not even listening to his words of defence?" his tone was very arrogant. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if his enemy knows his strategy or just likes to annoy others. Both options were likely true.

But what pained him the most, he was right. He punished his apprentice, his _brother_ , for everything not giving him a chance to defence. He has been blind for many years.

"Wasn't it you, who didn't care, while others were harassing him?"

"With you on the top?'

"With me... not with me... does it matter? It was you who has never heard him out. Who knows, maybe if you did it, none of us would be here today..." he grinned.

"You're right. I made a mistake. But unlike you, I can admit it." he snarled and made a quick move.

He jumped on him. His attack was very strong and accurate. Kimo blocked it with some problems but answered him with the same. In one moment the strategy of them both changed on more offensive. They were hitting the saber with the saber, avoiding and swinging. Finally, awaited moment came - Kimo's direct attack. The young Sith rushed on him. Obi-Wan pivoted, blocked it and made a final move.

He tripped him up. Kimo fell on his back and the lightsaber swiped out of his hand.

"I think you're a loser now." he stated with satisfaction and turned on his com. link. "Captain Rex, you can come in, you will take out some garbage." he said and grinned, not taking the blade away from the fallen Jedi's neck.

"We're on the way, General." responded the clone calmly.

He wanted to run up to Anakin immediately but he knew he must wait for Rex and look after the prisoner. He kept his calm. Peace and control, it matters now. He was only wondering where is Dooku. He sensed his presence before but right now he wasn't even on this planet. He wasn't crying due to that, because at the moment only Anakin was his main priority.

Clones arrived quickly, taking Kimo with them. He was struggling yet a moment but he stopped when one soldier threatened him with his blaster.

As he could leave him, he immediately ran up to Anakin and destroyed the field. The young man fell into his trembling arms. He heard his weak, filled with pain moan which he definitely wasn't supposed to hear.

"Anakin..." he whispered, his voice was trembling more than he wanted to.

"M... ahh... M-Master..." he answered quietly, almost silently. "I-I knew you would come..." he smiled lightly, his voice was even weaker than a moment ago. He closed his exhausted eyes.

"Shh, Anakin. I'm taking you away from here..." gently he touched his bruised cheek and looked around.

He wrapped the friend's arm around his neck, willing not to add him an extra pain. The boy was trying to stop his moans and pained sobs but he wasn't aware of every sound he was making. And that was breaking Obi-Wan's heart.

"D-Dooku... he..." began the young Jedi. His every word, every breath seemed to be heavy, preventing his lungs from catching air.

"Hush, Anakin. You'll tell me everything when we get out of here." he ordered him calmly and gently.

He didn't hear an answer what was better for them both. Anakin in his current state shouldn't speak much. He needs to rest.

They haven't met Dooku yet. This must have meant the Sith either escape, leaving his apprentice alone what sounded like him, or set a trap for them. But still he didn't sense him neither here, nor on the planet.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They got outside. The sun was still high on the sky and every white cloud disappeared. The air seemed to be hot or even suffocating.

Anakin closed his squinted eyes when unseen for very long time sun welcomed him. He felt like his legs slowly rejected to help him walking. He was wobbling. If Obi-Wan wasn't here, he would fall on his face not even trying to lift the body. His view was blurred more and more, he saw black dots everywhere but he was fighting as much as he could to stay conscious.

Winnowing wind accompanied him but he felt only pain all over his body.

When glaring sun stopped blinding him and he felt like he was laid down by gentle hands, he smiled softly. He opened light, blue eyes to see the worried face of his Master. The Master who has always been there. The Master who hasn't failed him. The Master who cares about him like about his own family...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 **I'm so awful in describing battles I know, sorry ;p**


	5. Chapter 5 - Visions

**_*Finally I found some time to upload another chapter :)_**

 ** _Thank you for reviews, it's good to know this story is enjoyable :)_**

 ** _I hope this chapter is as interesting as previous ones. :)_**

 ** _And I'll try to update asap but it's very unlikely to happen :)_**

 _Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me._

 ** _~~~Chapter 5~~~_**

 _"Friendship isn't about who you've known the longest, it's about who walked in to your life, said "I'm here for you", and proved it"_

 _~ Unknown_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He sighed trying to win with the pain in his chest. He felt hands of Obi-Wan, which were really gentle and soothing.

"M-Master..." he whispered still more quietly than he wished or even predicted to. He wanted to recuperate. He couldn't lay all day and worry Obi-Wan.

Coughing, he clenched his fists. He himself didn't know what pained him the most. He felt like this agony was ripping off his body centimetre after centimetre.

"Anakin." he whispered with a calm voice but his face showed his every emotion.

Yes, he blamed himself. Yes, he's been blind. But all he wanted now, was to repair these things which are ruined. He finally understood his mistakes and accepted the fact the Code isn't always right and not always it solves every problem.

"Master..." he opened his mouth but next words got stuck in his throat, as if there was something pulling the air back into his lungs.

He coughed not giving up. Obi-Wan knew _this_ Anakin. Obstinate, stubborn, a little rebellious, not giving up even in the biggest pain.

"W-water." he whispered hoarsly. His squinted eyes met Obi-Wan's worried gaze.

"Hold on." he said and took the bottle of water from Rex's hands. They both didn't even notice when the clone joined them. They felt like the time has stopped and everything around just died.

He gently lifted his former Padawan's head and got him to drink it slowly. The pain squeezed his heart when he saw how the younger Jedi greedily swallows cold to his throat liquid, trying not to cough. Anakin's lips were very chapped and there was halfly dried blood rolling down from them. He didn't look like the Jedi Knight he's known and accompanied him for many years. He looked like a beaten boy, abandoned by fate, found by pain.

Anakin sighed heavily and closed his eyes without a word. It seemed like he fell asleep. Obi-Wan nodded to Rex who was waiting for orders patiently.

"Alright Captain. Take three people with you and take the ship. Be careful, Dooku still might be somewhere on the planet." he whispered not wanting to wake up Anakin.

Rex nodded and did as he was told to. He took also Kimo with him, who now should pay for murdering his Master and other crimes against the Republic, against Anakin. Obi-Wan didn't feel hate like his former Padawan, but anger remained somewhere deep inside him. He just didn't know if he's angry more with himself, or with Kimo for what he has done. But he did know he won't be at peace until he doesn't talk to Anakin honestly.

He sighed with relief and brushed away hair from the apprentice's bruised face. He felt tears forming in his eyes but he wiped them off as soon as they appeared. Despite everything, he still was a Jedi, he still wanted to follow the Code. But this situation was an exception. He chose Anakin above everything what also mattered to him.

Wanting to check the younger Jedi's temperature, whose face was unnatural pale, he touched his brow. But this time he had some kind of... vision. It was the vision of the past. The past of Anakin. His world spinned around and everything surrounding him turned into white, almost blinding light. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was somewhere else - on Coruscant.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He was just leaving school, pensive as usual. His face was emotionless, straight and cold. He hid in the corner, leaning against the wall, far away from other Padawans, where he could find peace. He opened his book when Aronn, a student from his class, ran into him, swiping the book out of his hands._

 _"Woah, watch out okay?! I could have done something to myself!" he growled angry._

 _Anakin looked down at the lying on the ground book and bent down to get it when Aronn pushed him on the wall. He didn't know why he acts towards him like this._

 _He looked at him with murderous gaze without a word. It wasn't necessary to speak. Feelings were hanging over them like black, stormy clouds._

 _"What's wrong with you?" asked him dressed in dark clothes Padawan. His tone was composed and calm what wasn't typical for him._

 _"With me? Apologise to me." he poked him._

 _"For what? It was you who bumped into me."_

 _Aronn kicked his book further, it flied across the floor, through concrete and stone, ripping the cover. Obi-Wan knew this book, it was his possession, if he could say that. He borrowed it from library. He would criticise Anakin for it later._

 _"I don't give a hoot. You should already know your place. Apologise, now!" he hissed and grabbed his neck. Aronn has always been problematic, at least for him._

 _"I'm not going to apologise to such a jerk as you are." he growled and pushed his hand off. Despite the fact Aronn was taller than him about two heads, Anakin didn't care. He wasn't going to be dominated, not ever._

 _"What have you just called me?" he asked and clenched his fists, waving them in front of Anakin's face._

 _"You know, people like you I describe with many words, but I'm almost sure you mean 'a jerk'?" he snapped in his style._

 _Aronn cried out in rage, taking a swing but Anakin showed his dexterity. He avoided the blow and the fist of his opponent hit the wall behind him. Another shout of, this time, pain echoed, catching attention of others on them._

 _"You will regret that! You will regret you've ever decided to stand up against me, you will see!" he threatened him, clenching his teeth._

 _"Oh, I see it already." he snorted. "May I give you an advice? Next time if you want to punch someone in the face, aim for the face, not for something behind it." he stated amused, observing like he ran away, red on the face from anger and pain. It satisfied him. Even if later he would have problems due to that, it was worth it._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan broke his hands away from his friend's brow, breathing fast, fighting with his own shock and disbelief. Anakin moaned something under his nose but didn't wake up, what actually made Obi-Wan relieved. The Jedi looked at his trembling hands closely and then, again at his former Padawan.

"Oh, Anakin... I'm so sorry..." he whispered closing his eyes.

He will never forgive himself not seeing what was wrong. He was losing him due to his own wish. Now, he was sure, a serious talk with his first and only apprentice was awaiting, and it was necessary. But it wasn't a time for sadness. Now only his recovery was important.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He heard a ship. He opened his eyes slowly. The agony he felt in his body was less painful now, but still there, not giving him any break. When his view cleared up, he immediately saw Obi-Wan right next to him.

"Master?" he began unsure. His voice wasn't as raspy as it had been before but still weak and quiet.

"Anakin. How are you feeling?" he asked immediately, not turning his gaze away from the younger Jedi's face.

"Uh... as if... a speeder ran me over... about five thousand times..." he whispered but grinned.

His humour came back, what pleased Obi-Wan. He gave him a small smile as an answer. The atmosphere between them relaxed a little what pleased the Force as well.

"General, the ship is ready to take off." reported Rex from behind his back.

Obi-Wan nodded and made an eye contact with the Captain. He was thankful for completing given tasks that precisely and quickly but it wasn't something strange since he is in the army of General Skywalker.

"Excellent. Now, help me with Anakin." he said gently and again wrapped the Jedi's arm around him. He didn't want to hear this moan of pain as he helped Anakin stood up but unfortunately he did.

Rex approached them, he also was happy that his General is alright... or at least _alive_. He grabbed another arm of the younger Jedi and they both got him on the board. There, Obi-Wan lead him to a small room. It was some kind of medical bay but without any droid.

Anakin was hobbling, his legs were still uncontrolled, trembling. Just as he felt a soft mattress of the bed, he sighed trying not to cry out in pain. Long time hasn't he felt something so warm and nice but still very simple.

"Where does it hurt you the most?" asked his beloved Master, whom he respects more than anything and anyone.

"Besides everything? I think... the ankle." he said and pointed to it. Yes, it was swollen even in the boot.

"Lay down." ordered the Jedi Master gently. "Feel free to sleep, you _should_ be resting now." he stated and removed his boot, he did it as gentle as he could, not wanting to give him more harm and pain.

His ankle was red and swollen. He had never seen such a serious injury. He didn't want to touch it because it would hurt his friend. So the thought of him applying a dressing on it, didn't make him happy because he knew Anakin would be suffering even with the lightest touch.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to barely conscious Knight but he seemed not to hear.

Then, he took a bandage and ice. Taking the sore ankle in his hands, he gently wrapped it with the material, hearing a hiss of Anakin. He couldn't ignore it, he closed his eyes and swallowed.

He continued on wrapping the ankle, concentrated on his actions as never before. When he finished, he noticed that Anakin has fallen asleep. Obi-Wan smiled at himself lightly and used the Force to cover him by a black blanket, which was almost as dark as Anakin's clothes. But the pale face of his former apprentice worried him. He was also shivering. He grabbed his hand but again, against his will something took him to the past.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _"What the..." he asked but when surroundings changed he found himself in Anakin's room. He didn't want to be here, for he knew it isn't an accident._

 _His Padawan ran inside and behind him - he himself. He didn't need much time to guess he is invisible. They were during their another argument._

 _"But Master, it isn't my fault! Why don't you want to hear me out?!" began shouting Anakin._

 _And now, he knew where he is, or rather **when**. In his hands he had a dirty, damaged book. The same which in his previous vision rolled over the floor._

 _"Because you destroyed my possession. I gave it to you for the study, not to play in a droideka."_

 _"But it isn't my fault, really!"_

 _"Tell me the truth!"_

 _"I am! I'm not responsible for this!"_

 _"So who is?!" he shouted but sighing, he calmed down his voice. "Anakin, a Jedi should be reasonable and be careful with the things of others. You must get a grip."_

 _"But Master, I keep telling you I didn't do this! If you wanted to hear me out we wouldn't even have this talk!" his tone was still filled with anger. This was Anakin he knows._

 _If only he could do something to change the course of this talk, he would. He saw his mistakes. This time clearly. Was the Force, or something else which was responsible for these time travels, trying to show him that?_

 _"Do you think it will change something, make things easier? Blaming someone else isn't the Jedi way, Anakin."_

 _"Lack of understanding isn't either. It is you who always tells me that conversation can solve many problems, but when it comes to me, you never listen to your own lectures. You never talk with me, you just... make unfounded accusations!" he shouted. Now, from where he was standing, he saw his tears._

 _Anakin was right. But Obi-Wan has always wanted to train him for the perfect Jedi, he wanted to do his best to keep the promise given to Qui-Gon. No, he didn't regret taking Anakin as his Padawan. He found in him a friend and a brother. Pity it worked only for him..._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He woke up from his vision when he felt a weak grip of Anakin's hand. The young man was looking at him, his eyes filled with sadness and suffering. Both, physical and mental. However, he would like to wait with the talk until Anakin's strength returns.

"Master?" he whispered quietly. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan cursed in his thoughts and blinked. He's forgotten his shields were lowered and Anakin can sense his feelings and that would only worsen states of them both. Besides, good mood is as important in recovery process as sleeping.

"Anakin. Sleep. Rest..." he said gently, ignoring his question with a hope the boy isn't going to ask about it again.

"N-no. No, I can't."

He wanted to lift his body but this agony was definitely too huge. Just as he tried it, he grabbed his stomach, hissing in pain through gritted teeth. Obi-Wan immediately came up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, he wanted to lie him down so he could feel comfortable enough.

"Don't get up. You must lie." he ordered gently. He wanted to smile but seeing tears in the younger Jedi's eyes he couldn't.

 _'You never talk with me. You just make unfounded accusations!'_ he heard this echo in his head.

Softly, he laid him down on the bed. He wished to take care of him. He _needed_ to do it. If not, his conscience would never let him sleep peacefully.

"I'm c-cold..." whispered Anakin, the voice was calm but trembling.

Obi-Wan, concerned due to his words, touched the younger Jedi's forehead. It had been hot as never before.

"You have a fever." he said, stopping his tears. It couldn't mean anything good.

Anakin responded only with a cough.

"It appears your organism got a shock somehow." he explained calmly but despite his refined, serious tone, he was worried inside.

The Jedi looked at him but only shook his head.

"Very... comforting." he moaned.

Obi-Wan sighed without a word. Seeing stubbornness of Anakin, which has always been on a high level, shook his head knowing he won't convince him to rest. He should order him to sleep now. Pity Anakin never listens to any command.

But instead, he grabbed a bottle of water and sat in the bed next to his former Padawan.

"Here, take it. Drink." he said and handed the liquid to the weakened Jedi.

Anakin, to his surprise, took it without any 'no'. He was a bit stronger already, but still he couldn't talk for a longer time. His sadness was very big, huge even. His special, unusual bond with Anakin helped them understand each other, including their feelings and emotions. As well as Obi-Wan knew when Anakin suffers, Anakin knows when Obi-Wan is being sad.

"Wh-what happened, Master?" he asked with trembling voice. The fever made his body shiver violently but he didn't give in. Still, a long, hard journey was awaiting. He felt worse with every minute.

The older Jedi looked at him. In his eyes he hid worry and fear. He squeezed a hand of the Padawan stronger but still gently. He felt obliged to help him.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." he managed to whisper but wasn't able to smile.

"Wh-What... for?"

"For everything." he stated and wrapped his shivering body with a warmer blanket. He had to get rid of the fever as quickly as it was possible.

"I d-don't understa-"

"We'll talk about it later, Anakin. For now, you must rest if you want it or not. And _I_ must fight down this fever." he stated and watered a small rag, touching the younger Knight's sweaty brow.

He knew one recipe. It would help immediately. But the ship was poor with ingredients. If he didn't add some of them, the dose would change. And he has never been a good healer.

Anakin closed his eyes. They both knew he isn't going to fall asleep with such temperature. Actually, Obi-Wan was surprised his Padawan is still conscious and reacts on his voice. He knew he should tell the Council about arresting Kimo but he couldn't leave his friend just like that. Not in the fever and not hurt.

And the way to Coruscant is long. Behind them was the second ship where was the rest of soldiers and Kimo.

"Obi-Wan, please. Leave me here and go give reports about the task to the Council." the voice of Anakin brought him back, as if the younger Jedi knew about his dilemma.

The Master just shook his head and smiled lightly. Surprised with his next words he answered shortly:

"No. I won't leave you. Not again. The Council can always wait."

"I can't believe that Obi-Wan... Kenobi has just... said that." he hissed in wave of unexpected agony. Just a second later, he cried out in pain, clenching his fists and squeezing his eyes.

"Anakin, what's happening, Anakin?!" immediately, he jumped to his feet.

"It h-h-hurts, Master, it hurts!" he shouted through gritted teeth. Grabbing Obi-Wan's hand, he squeezed it very strongly, forcing the Jedi Master to hiss. It was a robotic arm, it had to be painful.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked. His voice was just like guitar string, ready to break down in every moment. He himselft felt like this string, seeing the agony Anakin was in.

"E-everywhere! Ahh!" he cried out again, beginning to struggle. The fever started taking control over him. Obi-Wan wasn't even sure if he was still with him, it was an unlikely scenario.

"Anakin! Be still! You have to stop, it will lessen your pain!" he told him but the Jedi seemed not to hear.

Tears in the former Padawan's eyes were breaking his heart. If only he was able to do more. Or perhaps he is? He can try to heal him by the Force.

Anakin has a strong mind, it would be risky. But does he have a choice? Either this, or death of his best friend in a huge torment. He sighed shaking his head. The answer was more than obvious. He had to do his best, to do everything to save his brother.

"I'm sorry, Anakin." he whispered and closed his eyes. He was afraid of possible wrong effects but it was the only way. Anakin has to live. For him.

He began the healing but moans and cries of the Jedi weren't helping even a little. When he finally focused, he felt strong energy coming from the Force. Approaching Anakin, he was doing everything he could to cut this agonized body off the pain. He touched his brow and chest to give him the harmony and peace needed for recovery.

With time, the boy started to calm down. He loosened his fists and looked like he fell asleep to Obi-Wan's relief.

The Jedi Master opened his eyes and glanced at the still form of his former Padawan. Indeed, he was asleep. This fact calmed him down. He touched his forehead. It was still warm but colder than seconds ago. He sighed, nodded and quickly headed to give the report. He had to inform the Council about everything...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Dream

**_Hey again :) I uploaded sooner than I expected, but I hope you don't mind it ;)_**

 ** _I also hope you enjoy this chapter, please RR :)_** **_PS. I'm not sure if I told you that Anakin isn't with Padmè here (sorry, she kinda pisses me off sometimes)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 6~~~_**

 _"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead._ _Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."_

 _~ Albert Camus_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master... I'm afraid Skywalker has escaped..." whispered Dooku with low, disappointed voice, bowing in front of the hologram of Darth Sidious.

"What about your apprentice?" asked the older Sith, his voice was emotionless.

"Arrested. Should I free him?"

"... No. We don't need that kid anymore. Let's just let him enjoy his dream... freedom." he chuckled quietly and the Count could notice a smile on this hooded face.

"Yes, my Master."

"And about Skywalker you don't need to worry. I will handle him personally..." he said and the hologram disappeared, leaving Dooku alone.

Coldness took over the dark room. The Count just smiled maliciously under his nose, hoping everything will go as planned.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He walked into the room, where some of the clones, including Rex who took command for the time Obi-Wan was with Anakin, were waiting for him. As he passed the doorstep, they saluted him and the Captain approached him. His face seemed to be calm.

"General Kenobi, we're entering the hyperspace in the moment." he reported. Long journey was awaiting them. Obi-Wan knew he won't be able to sleep peacefully, thinking of the Anakin's state.

"Good. We have a long way to proceed and Anakin needs a medical care. Contact me with the Jedi Council." he ordered firmly, hiding his own fear he has been fighting with since he lost Anakin from his sight.

"Right away, sir."

A second later, there appeared holograms of Masters Windu, Plo and Yoda. They answered the call immediately, as if they've been awaiting it for a long time.

"Obi-Wan, did you manage to catch Kimo?" asked him Mace, not even waiting for his first word.

The question echoed in his head. He was sunk in his deepest thoughts but came back to them when he felt gazes of other Masters upon him.

He was utterly disappointed with the Council's behaviour. Are they interested in how Anakin is feeling, how is his state? Sure, they put the Republic and catching the murderer first, but despite it he felt frustration. Would it be a change for them if Anakin died? Of this he was sure, they would lose a powerful Jedi considered by some people the Chosen One. But nothing more.

"Yes. He is in the second ship. Fives is watching him. We should arrive at Coruscant in two hours." he answered, ignoring every negative thought.

"Did you take Skywalker?" asked him again Master Windu.

'Take', as if Anakin was only the thing of the Republic, belonging to them, which should stay with them forever. At this moment he couldn't understand the Council. One day they don't trust Anakin and then, they wanted him to be with them. Of course, his power is useful for the Order but is it the only reason which motivates them to keep him by the side of the Jedi? For the first time since he's remembered, he felt ashamed of being the part of this Council.

"Yes, Master Windu, I saved him. But his state is serious. He needs medical attention and the ship cannot provide it."

"Hmm... a serious matter, this is." muttered Master Yoda, looking concerned and clearly distracted by something.

"Do we know what Separatists wanted from him?" this time asked him Plo Koon.

"Not really. I haven't spoken with him about that. For now, he's way too weak to take part in a longer conversation."

"As soon as he regain his strength, contact with us." ordered Mace and Obi-Wan responded with a nod. It appeared that for them the most important thing was to know the plans of Separatists.

He couldn't say he doesn't understand them. Not a long time ago he would be more worried about it as well. But on the other hand, he felt terrible not being able to help Anakin more. The fact he has decided not to pay so much attention to the Code was big enough event for him.

The holograms dispelled and he was left alone. Now, he saw mistakes of the Council and its coldness. No surprise that Anakin has always hated listening to their orders. Does a Jedi really have to be that cold? He shook his head and with this thought, headed to the room where Anakin was sleeping.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't see anything but blackness. He could not understand where he is but certainly didn't want to be here. Coldness wrapped his body, almost paralyzing him._

 _"Are you happy?" asked him an elderly, male voice which he wasn't able to recognise._

 _Immediately he turned around to see who was speaking but as he did so, none soul has been seen. He still has been alone._

 _"Do the Jedi care about you?" again the same voice echoed around. It was getting colder and colder._

 _"Who are you?!" he called. He was trying not to sound too scared._

 _"I am something they consider the worst, Anakin."_

 _The Jedi shook his head, which started pounding. Something squeezed his chest._

 _"Where do you know my name from? What do you want?!" he shouted, feeling sweat on his brow. He turned around once more. It was hard for him to stand, something was pulling his body to the ground._

 _"I want you to see what's right. The Jedi Order isn't a place for you. I'm your friend, your ally."_

 _Maybe are these only hallucinations due to the fever? However, it sounds so real. This voice... he knows him but he cannot tell who's the owner. Everything was spinning around, giving him an extra pain._

 _"How can you know what's good for me and what is not?!"_

 _"I know you better than you think, better than anyone. I've always been with you." the harsh voice answered him. "I've lived in you, your blood is mine blood, your mind and heart - everything is mine... I'm your darkness, your strength, your... destiny..." it hissed._

 _Anakin felt like his pulse quickened immediately and his eyes went wide. It couldn't be true._

 _"You're the Darkside..." he whispered with fear. Now he was sure it isn't imagination. He isn't hallucinating._

 _"Yeees, yes! I am... and I'm waiting for you, until you join me, until you make a right decision."_

 _"No! Never! Go away!" he touched his head._

 _"No? Never? We will see, young Skywalker. We will see..." the voice whispered and silence appeared for a moment. But it was type of silence he hated._

 _When Anakin thought it is the end, a painful, black shadow pierced his body. He cried out and fell on his knees. All of a sudden everything started to burn him, as if he was in flames._

 _"Join me. Together we will create a better world. Without worry, without pain. Without those stupid Jedi who wants to make a robot out of you, a delivery boy."_

 _"No! It isn't happening! I'm hallucinating! Get away!" he shouted, trying to fight his agony which was filling his whole body millimetre after millimetre. He wanted to get out of here, but he wasn't able to do anything._

 _"Ha-ha-ha! Call it like you want to. We will meet again, my Darth Vader..." in this moment he felt like he got wrapped by dead, cold hands. He heard a bit muffled voice of Obi-Wan, he was shouting something Anakin could not understand._

 _Then, he heard himself and soaring, burning pain got much stronger. He was crying, shouting something. His body stood in real flames._

 _"Never!" he cried out as loudly as never and got up but the agony in his body was merciless. Around him appeared many shadows and people. Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, everyone he loves. And everyone who fell dead in one second._

 _He was struggling to get out of the grasp of the darkness, feeling agony everywhere. He was burning, really burning. He was standing in fire, unable to do anything. He cried out again, and again he fell. In front of him a planet has been blown up. He only heard voices in his head. Vader, Sith, death..._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

His eyes violently opened and he immediately jump out of his sleep, ignoring the pain.

"No!" he shouted and hid his face in his hands. His breath was fast, too fast and the body was trembling but not because of the fever. He felt sweat, slowly rolling down his face.

"Anakin, what's happening?!" asked him immediately Obi-Wan, scared to death. He ran up to him in one second, not hiding his huge concern.

Anakin looked at him, his eyes were filled with fear and he didn't recognise his Master in the first moment. The older Knight placed a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder but the boy quickly, violently jerked away.

"G-get away from me! I don't want to!" he struggled at first, adding himself more pain.

"Anakin, it's alright, it's me, Obi-Wan." he whispered and grabbed his trembling hand. He has never thought he would be more worried that right now. Anakin's state was fatal and he didn't mean his physical health.

At first the younger Jedi was staring at him blankly, fearfully. But with time, awareness came back to him. He looked at his legs where some seconds ago was warming him up a blanket. He was trying to calm down.

"M-Master..." he sobbed, his breath still was fast and shallow. "Master." he looked at him tearfully. He wanted so badly to hide within his arms, but the view of his death pained him like nothing else. He died of his own saber, he fell dead in front of him.

"Anakin, what has happened?" he asked very worried. He didn't even know enough words to describe his level of concern. He was desperate to help him.

"No. Nothing... nothing. It was just... a bad dream." he replied still in shock. But Obi-Wan wasn't blind. Not to his suffering.

"Are you sure?" he asked but only nod answered him.

Anakin didn't understand what was that. And more important... was the Darkside right? Could he himself save the galaxy and create better world? Without wars and cruelty? Without slavery and violence?

 _'No, it is not possible.'_ he thought.

The Darkside of the Force isn't called 'dark' with no reason. Or maybe... is it only the idea of the Council and other Jedi? Maybe they want him to think like that...

Sure, he would love to end this war, bring peace and free people from unhappiness. But he wouldn't betray the Republic, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan. Or... would he? Is there a chance to bring balance to this world? Perhaps he would find understanding... The galaxy with no Jedi, no Code?

"Anakin, do you want to talk about it?" asked him his master, so he snapped out of his deep thoughts.

"I... no. No it's... nothing." he responded gloomily and closed his eyes, turning his head away from him.

 _'He's clamming up again...'_ he thought unhappily.

Unfortunately, he knew him too well not to feel it. Furthermore, he was sure he won't get anything out of him, not right now, he didn't even see any sense in trying.

"Your fever has lessen." he stated, changing the subject.

Anakin nodded in agreement but Obi-Wan still could hear his fast breath. Whatever he was dreaming about, must have been awful. Not many can scare Anakin to such a state. Yet, this has done so.

"Do you want some painkillers?" he asked hearing a moan of pain from his former Padawan.

As an answer he got, not to his surprise, 'no'. In the way it was making him happy because the return of Anakin's stubbornness meant that his health is better now. On the other hand, he won't be able to help him that easily anymore.

"Anakin, there is something I must ask you." he stated and sat next to him, resting his hands on his knees.

Gaze of his former Padawan focused on his face. Their looks met, but in Anakin's eyes he could see doubt and sadness, fear.

"What happened between you and Kimo? Why does he treat you like that?" he asked quietly. He wasn't really sure if it's right moment but he had to talk to him honestly. If not, he will lose him and he wouldn't survive this.

He noticed the Knight's hesitation, but decided to comfort him with a light, gentle smile. He had to make the first move or he will never know the truth.

"You know you can trust me. I'll always stand by your side." he spoke in whisper.

Anakin didn't know how to react. Was he ready and will Obi-Wan understand? He hasn't shown him any concern for such matters, ever. Plus, his former Master may give him a solid support, but it's Anakin who has seen his death. Death of them both, actually.

The older Jedi must have noticed his doubts because he spoke again.

"Anakin... we've been through a lot and there were days when we didn't get along but you have to know I'm not going to leave you again. I won't let anybody hurt you, Anakin. I have failed you, I have, I admit... but I will fix it. I won't let you suffer. Do you trust me?" his words were sincere, Anakin could sense that.

His eyes brightened up and he has made a decision. Obi-Wan wouldn't have a reason to lie to him. Right? He can be trusted. Right?

"I..." he began shyly. "He... they... didn't understand..." he whispered and looked down, holding back his tears. "They didn't know me but judged me anyway... and they didn't even _want_ to get to know me..." he swallowed lifelessly and noticed how his hands were trembling. He wasn't brave enough to look at his master's face. "Outsider." he found this courage and lifted his head to see him. "That was what they used to call me." he smiled but it wasn't happy smile, not at all. "They didn't accept me. For them I was only... a slave. They were insulting me and... my mother." with this word, he clenched his fists what didn't miss Obi-Wan. He placed a hand on his former padawan's shoulder.

"They were harassing you?"

He nodded with tears in his blue eyes. He didn't want to talk about it but at the same time he needed this more than anything else. Obi-Wan had once proved he can be trusted but doubts if he understand didn't leave him. Despite still growing fear, he's decided to continue the story. Obi-Wan seeks for explanations and deserves them anyway.

"With Kimo on the lead. I was trying to control myself. But the day of our fight I couldn't... he started to talk about my mother again. And about my... past." his voice broke for a second but he still managed to control it.

Obi-Wan has always known how hard he tries to hide his feelings, control his anger and sadness. Even when everyone around knew about their existence.

"He'd said that I... I'm a shame to you. That you always feel embarrassed on my behalf. That... I'm not good for a Jedi because I'm different. And I am who I am, right?!" he raised his voice but a gentle gaze of his Master calmed him down.

"Is that why you apologised to me? You thought it is true?" his tone was kind, forgiving, it pushed Anakin to further confessions.

"Isn't it?" he glanced at him.

"Oh, Anakin. I'd already told you it is an absurd. You're the best Jedi I have ever trained."

"I'm the _only_ Jedi you have ever trained, Obi-Wan." he snapped but jokingly.

"Can you stop with such details just for once, please?" he replied but gave him a smirk. "All I want to say is, regardless of things you hear from others, don't doubt yourself, don't believe these people. You were strong, talented apprentice and most importantly, you're a brilliant friend. Those who can't see that are just really blind and stupid."

Finally, it has been said. He knew he should have told him that much earlier. But better late than never.

"Well..." spoke finally Anakin, his voice was louder, more confident now. "Kimo has never been the example of intelligence..."

His humour was coming back on the place where it should be, so Obi-Wan could finally stop worrying. It was very good sign.

"See? You know yourself you aren't nobody. I'm truly sorry I haven't been there for you through all these years. You should have seen in me someone to trust, who would always protect you. I've made a lot of mistakes and I can assure you, I regret each. I know I can't reverse time but please, Anakin, _please_ , let me help you. Let me be also your friend, not only your Master."

"But... how so? What about the Code?"

"For some time I've been thinking what is the point of this Code. Sometimes life is completely different."

"Who are you and what have you done with Obi-Wan Kenobi?" asked Anakin, a slight smile appeared on his still a little pale face.

Obi-Wan chuckled quietly. He felt much better now, after this talk. Most importantly, it isn't too late. He won't let himself lose Anakin, not in that way, nor in any other.

"Master." whispered the younger Jedi. Obi-Wan turned to him. "Thank you." again, he smiled lightly.

Obi-Wan answered him with the same and nodded silently.

"You're welcome, Anakin. I'm glad you gave me your trust. I was a fool - criticising you for everything without hearing you out. Are you really able to forgive me?"

"Of course, Master. I can't be surprised by your behaviour. I was making a lot of troub-"

"Erkhm." he grunted.

"... Fine. I _make_ a lot of troubles. It's no wonder why you stopped trusting me."

"Noo, it's not that... I trusted you. But..."

"But... what? You had enough of me?"

"Of course not, why could you even think like that?! I was... afraid I will make a mistake, that I won't train you well. I didn't want to fail neither you, nor anyone else. I was just afraid..." he lowered his voice, it was quiet, more than he wanted to. "When I get you as a Padawan, I'd been a Padawan myself. I had doubts I wasn't ready yet. I treated you that harsh because I wanted you to become the best Jedi, better than me." he told the truth. He wasn't able to save his Master, Anakin should be stronger, to save ones he loves. "Now I know I was wrong, because it was just stupid. I've abandoned you and you needed me, you needed a companion, a friend, acceptance. I think my ambitions and the picture of you, what powerful Jedi you could become, blinded me. My methods weren't always the best. You are a great Jedi anyway and nothing and no one will ever change that." he risked a smile.

He needed this talk as well as Anakin. It showed him he shouldn't have laid all his grief after loss of Qui-Gon on such a young boy Anakin once was. He hadn't even been aware of this fact before. Oh, how much he regrets it now.

Anakin smiled back and nodded in thank of his nice words. He wanted to tell him his methods weren't the worst, Obi-Wan was just... Obi-Wan - perfect example of a true Jedi. Moreover, now, he almost forgot about his nightmare and distress due to it. But it hasn't disappeared fully, it still was haunting him. However, he would prefer to leave it to himself. Obi-Wan doesn't have to know about everything.

"Well... such a compliment from you is like avoiding missiles with a cruiser. Impossible even for me." he found his gaze, grinning.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Anakin. You know I can tell you something nice sometimes."

"Since when?"

"Since today. Because today I'm correcting my mistakes." he stated and lifted himself up slowly. "And I'll start with checking your temperature. Lay down." he ordered gently but firmly.

"But Masteeeer..."

"Now." he said still firmly but halfly amused, pointing to a little creased bedding.

Anakin sighed but obeyed him, although not really satisfied with it. He just wanted to be on Coruscant, at home, and forget about these events. He felt better, both physically and mentally. He didn't see a reason to rest, he didn't _want_ to rest.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

Obi-Wan looked at him but didn't respond.

"When are we there?" he repeated. He felt like a child but he just needed to know the answer.

"When we are, I will tell you, calm down. You have to wait patiently." responded and grinned the older Jedi, his friend.

Anakin muttered something under his nose and sighing, rested his head on the bed, while Obi-Wan was checking his temperature.

"Master, I'm better. It's not necessary." he protested after all.

"Anakin, be silent for a minute. I am trying to help you." the Jedi he's known returned. Anakin Skywalker. Despite difficulties due to his character, Obi-Wan felt only relief his former Padawan came back.

"I don't need this help. Take care of yourself, Master. When was the last time _you_ slept?"

Again, no respond. Of course he was tired, exhausted even. But there are situations important and more important. Anakin's health was in 'more important'.

"With me everything is alright, Anakin. First, I will take care of you, later of myself."

Anakin shook his head but gave up, knowing his Master too well. Everything still pained him, but definitely less than earlier. It was good enough to talk normally.

Obi-Wan carried on looking after his padawan and when he finished, he noticed Anakin unexpectedly fell asleep. He must have been more tired than he wanted to show. The Jedi Master smiled to himself slightly and covered him with a blanket.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

They arrived at Coruscant thirty minutes later. There have been waiting masters Yoda, Windu and Fisto. The ship landed, and behind it just another one, transporting their prisoner. Obi-Wan wrapped Anakin's arm around his neck and helped him stood up and walked outside. As they left the ship, bright sun blinded them. Anakin has still been sleepy but he was enjoying being at home, at last.

"Obi-Wan, Skywalker." began Windu.

Anakin hated so much when they call him by his surname. His mother gave him a name to use it.

"Masters." said Obi-Wan as the first one. Probably if not Anakin's body he had to carry, he'd bow with respect, because he still is Obi-Wan.

"How feeling, are you?" asked him Master Yoda and eyes of everyone focused on him, what he didn't like. He can't stand being in the limelight.

"I'm fine." he replied and even risked a smile. He didn't feel obliged to confess to the Council.

"Go to the hospital, you must."

"N-no! I'm really... fine. Hospital isn't necessary." another smile was supposed to hide the wave of pain.

"You should listen to Master Yoda. You need to be taken care of." said now Master Fisto firmly but he smiled.

Master Fisto has always been warmer than others. He has always had a feeling that unlike Master Windu, Kit Fisto trusts him even a bit. That's why he respected him.

"But-"

"I will take care of him, Master Fisto." finally spoke Obi-Wan, seeing his dissatisfaction due to the idea of the Council.

Anakin as well as the others looked at him, surprised. He was thankful for that. The thought of lying in the hospital doing nothing didn't appeal to be enjoyable, not at all, not to him.

"I always do it anyway. I think it isn't necessary to take him to hospital if his injuries aren't as serious as they'd been earlier." he continued.

Other Masters just nodded in the answer but after hesitation. Luckily, Obi-Wan gained their trust long time ago, even before joining the Council, as a Padawan.

"Alright. Take Skywalker to his quarters and come to us on the meeting. You still have reports to give." stated Mace, with his serious tone.

Anakin had to stop his amused smirk. Master Windu has always had this emotionless look on his face, even when sometimes, from time to time he happens to tell a joke.

"Of course, Master Windu." he gave him a quick, respectful nod. When Anakin was a child he couldn't understand why Jedi, being fellows, bow to each other and never talk like friends.

He lead Anakin to the the room, which as always was dark and in mess. If it depended on Obi-Wan, he would clean up here long time ago.

He helped his former apprentice sit on the bed, pretending not to hear this painful for his ears hiss of pain.

He didn't want to leave him at all now but he had duties. Despite his new decisions he still was a Jedi and, what's more important, still had obligations to the Council...

 ** _T.B.C_**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Chancellor

**_Hi, hi hello! :))_**

 ** _I'm so glad I can give you another part of the story._**

 ** _There is a lot going on in this chapter but I do hope it isn't too messy :)_**

 ** _Also, it is longer than previous ones, you have been warned! ;)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 7~~~_**

 _"I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light"_

 _~ Helen Keller_

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will you be fine on your own?" asked him Obi-Wan, bustling around the room.

Anakin snorted quietly, shaking his head in disbelief but he knew his former Master is just worried. That's why he sighed and gave him a slight nod.

"Of course, Master. I'm not a child anymore." he replied smiled.

"Yes I know. I have pangs of conscience that I must leave you." sighed the Jedi Master. He really wasn't keen on doing that. He'd prefer to sit here with him than to give reports to the Council what would surprise him not long ago.

"No worries, Obi-Wan. Come back to your duties, we all know how much you love them." he stated, half jokingly, half seriously, grinning.

Obi-Wan eyed him with _'very funny'_ look, but shaking his head he turned to the door. He will be absent just a few moments, what can possibly happen?

"In case of trouble, call me on the communicator."

Anakin nodded and looked into eyes of his Master who again has not failed him. Even if he doesn't stay with him in this room, his presence will still be felt, somewhere deep in his heart.

"May the Force be with you, Master." he said eventually.

Seldom such a sentence was spoken by Anakin, hardly ever, actually.

"And with you, Anakin." he smiled, nodding. "Keep holding on, I'll come to you as soon as I will be done with the report."

"Oh, I already can't wait." he gave him a slight, amused smirk.

Obi-Wan didn't sense sadness any longer. It looked like it disappeared together with Kimo.

Anakin was truly happy it's all behind him, that he finally can enjoy himself. He could sigh with relief.

Kimo is in the arrest, he doesn't have to be on this blasted planet and Coruscant was peaceful, despite its traffic and nightlife. But he _finally_ had time only for himself. Such moments he really adores. Especially after hard day, or in his case, week.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Ahsoka was coming back from the Senate. Evening was slowly taking over the planet but she could sense something concerning.

She spoke with Padmé and the Jedi Council. They appointed her protecting senator Amidala since someone was keen on killing her. But right now, she put visiting Anakin first. Just after his arrival she wanted to see how is he. Sometimes she felt responsible for him and news about his capturing got to her quickly.

She walked into the Temple, where there were, as always, peace and silence, and headed to her Master's room. She reached her destination very quickly but she stopped in front of the door.

She hesitated, not being sure to come in or not. She didn't want to disturb but had to. She won't be calm until she get to know if everything is alright. Besides, she had news for him.

She knocked to the door but it opened itself. Walking into dark, unenlightened room, the girl looked around. It would seem strange but she had never been here before. Seeing a state the room was in, she couldn't tell if she's surprised.

"Master, are you here?" she asked, her voice trembled for a moment but hearing murmur from a shady corner, she saw her Master, who was sitting next to the heap of lumber.

"Oh, hello Snips." he said and lifted himself up.

"Master!" she smiled widely and ran up to him.

She hugged him, not noticing his state at first. But hearing his hiss of pain, she immediately jerked away, cursing her own stupidity and recklessness.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried." she whispered and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"Unnecessarily. I'm fine." she heard more than obvious response. Of course, he wouldn't say anything else.

She forgot she is talking to Anakin Skywalker. A person, who is more secretive than anyone else. She knew something isn't right even if he's hiding it very well. An obvious fact was, that he will never admit it. Even if something cut off his leg, the answer to 'Is everything alright?' would remain the same.

However, he gives clearer signs for her than he would want to. He is too close to her, he is like her brother.

"What happened on that planet?" she asked hoping it is possible to get something out from him.

"Um... a small accident during the work." he clenched his fists. He always does that when his feelings are stronger than him. His voice was low, quiet, but it hid hate and fury.

Ahsoka shook her head. Yeah, she won't get to know anything from him. She has suspected so, but it was always worth a try. And Obi-Wan won't tell her as well, he respects privacy.

"Master, I have a message from the Chancellor." she changed the subject.

Immediately she noticed an interest in Anakin's eyes. She didn't know the Chancellor very well personally but she has always felt some kind of distance to him, not knowing why. However, she knew if her Master trusts him, she also can.

"From the Chancellor? What happened?" he asked. His eyes weirdly brightened up.

"He wanted to meet you right after your arrival." she replied and headed towards the entrance, finding other words unnecessary.

Anakin glanced at his carefully bandaged ankle, looking for something which could be used as crutches. In the corner he found an old broom stick. For a moment he thought what it is doing here. He must have been doing experiments with it but he couldn't remember it. It must have been not exciting enough to bother himself with that.

He took his "crutches" by the Force and walked out of the room. He only hoped that Obi-Wan won't return for the time he's away, for he will start to worry although he probably got used to it.

He slipped away hopefully unnoticed. He didn't want to explain his actions again, he was truly tired of this. He would prefer to go to sleep instead, but he had to visit the Chancellor. He was his friend who respected and trusted him. He was thankful for that, because Palpatine reckons with him while the Council isn't going to.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

When he got to the Senate the sun has already been hidden behind the horizon. The building was almost empty, only maids and late senators were seen from time to time.

Because the Chancellor's office was at the very top, he didn't like the idea of going there by foot. Fortunately, the elevator could help him today. He sighed and choosing the last floor, he thought of his nice bed in his quarters and good, sweet sleep. He didn't wish to be here at all. If it wasn't for the friendship he shared with the Chancellor, he wouldn't even think about coming here. He didn't like this place. Everything here was big, elegant but still a bit extravagant. It definitely wasn't his climate.

The Chancellor was waiting for him patiently, sitting in his armchair, looking at the views of ever-busy streets of Coruscant. He immediately sensed Anakin when he crossed the doorstep of his office.

"Did you want to see me, your Excellency?" he asked as he walked in. He would probably bow if not the painful ankle. Instead, he gave him a respectful nod.

Palpatine turned to him and welcomed with a wide, friendly smile.

"Anakin, it's good to see you, my friend." he said and placed a hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

On his face there was a smile but Anakin had a strange feeling of stress and anxiety. It was just something in the air, telling him to go away.

"I've wanted to see how are you. You don't look very good." he stated and pointed to his bruises all over his normally soft face.

"I'm fine." he responded gently but this mysterious aura didn't leave him. "Is there a problem, Chancellor?"

"There is something I've wanted to ask you for some time." began the Chancellor. It is this moment. He hoped his argumentation is enough. Spirit of the young Jedi is almost as strong as his power.

"What is it?" his voice was a bit doubtful, but still sounded gently and calmly. He was trying to control his anxiety.

"Tell me, dear boy, are you happy?" he asked, turning directly to him, looking straight into his eyes. His gaze was so piercing.

Anakin's eyes went wide from fear and his pupils showed anxousity. He did not know what was going on but something certainly wasn't right.

Immediately it reminded him of his last dream, nightmare. That voice, that question, everything was just like in that moment.

His breath fastened but his emotions didn't take control over him. He didn't let them. It could be just an accident.

"I... am sorry, your Excellency. I don't understand the question..." he smiled nervously.

"Do the Jedi care about you?" another memory, another question, another... fear.

"I... still don't understand. I'm sorry..." he took a step back.

"Don't be sorry, you don't have a reason to. You're just... strong and wise. I would say... _powerful_." he approached the Knight. "The Force within you is so... unusual. It's sleeping inside your veins..." he whispered.

Antagonistically, he stepped back again.

"Th-thank you?"

"Anakin... we're talking right now like a friend with a friend."

"O-of course, Chancellor, I understand that."

"Oh, do you? Let's be honest with each other. I can see you aren't happy here. The Jedi Order isn't a good thing for you."

"With my respect but... I don't really think this is a matter of the Chancellor..." he replied, more confidently, strongly, almost pretentiously.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all. I see how much you suffer here. You're trying to gain trust of the Council and they aren't going to give you it. They treat you like... nothing! Like... a _robot_!"

"But... why are you saying this, your Excellency?"

"Oh my dear... why so formally? I'm Palpatine, your friend." he gave him a slight smile. "That's why I'm talking to you like to a friend. I want the best for you. You're too powerful for the Jedi Order. You waste your time here."

Anakin didn't answer, he chose silence.

"Have you ever heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise?"

He shook his head, still preferring to be quiet.

"Oh... Of course not!" he clasped his hands quietly in kind of disappointment. "It isn't the story the Jedi would tell you..."

"Who was he?"

"Darth Plagueis was once a mighty Dark Lord of the Sith... very powerful and wise... He could use the Force to create life... his knowledge of the Darkside let him even keep the ones he cared about... from dying. He had a power to control it."

The young Jedi swallowed nervously. His each vision of deaths of his friends haunted him almost immediately. So there _is_ something one can do?

"Is... is it possible to learn this power?" he looked at him, clearly intrigued.

Palpatine nodded without a word. He spoke after a minute.

"Darth Plagueis died, killed by a Jedi... but yes. Yes, there is a way... oh _no_. No... I shouldn't. It's... against the teachings of the Jedi..." he turned on his heels to the window, staring at the city.

Anakin fell silent again. Thinking about everything what has been said so far, he clenched his fists, closed his eyes and sighed quietly.

"So if... if you're not a Jedi..." he began uncertain.

Palpatine gave him a gentle smile. It is going better than he actually expected to.

"If you're not a Jedi, it is very easy to possess enough power to learn it. You just need to..." with this word, he turned around to face Anakin. "Accept the Darkside and become a Sith."

His eyes widened in fear and shock almost immediately. He didn't know what to think.

 _'The Darkside is your friend...'_ he heard in his head. He jumped to his feet and looked around anxiously.

He heard voices but overwhelmed by his thoughts, he couldn't concentrate on them. The only one thing he could focus on, was _'Together we can do anything'_.

"No!" he protested, buring his face in his hands. Of course, he would love to protect his loved ones from death but... does he have to do that in this way? By betraying them? Obi-Wan died because of _his_ lightsaber.

"Oh my boy, the Jedi aren't worth it, they will lose this war. They will fall. They are plotting against the Republic, they want to take over. Together, you and I, have enough power to stop them." these words affected him. It wasn't just fear for himself, but for the Republic. The Chancellor seemed to be so honest, so convincing. "Do you want to be a slave again?"

" _Again_? How do you know?!" he raised his voice, frowning.

He felt like his whole world was spinning around, as if he was falling because of the strong wind, a hurricane. Is this how the Darkside works?

"The Jedi use the Force to make good. They will not fall until they fight, until this good still exists."

"And you think how long will it yet exist? Join me, together we will create the best good which could ever be made. No more pain, no tears, no... death. I know you want to protect your close ones. I know you want to posses this power."

"N-no!" he jerked away when the Chancellor reached out for him with his hand. Now, he felt this coldness of the Sith.

All of a sudden he saw another death. This time Ahsoka's. She was killed by the saber, a blue one. It was a Jedi responsible for that. As well as now Obi-Wan, who again appeared. This time, it wasn't Anakin who killed him. But it wasn't also Anakin who did something to help. He did not understand.

These visions have hit him like a wave of cold water. Two the most important people died and he was helpless. He couldn't stop anything what has happened, or _will_ happen. And when everything around him darkened, he noticed he is kneeling in front of the Chancellor, who smiled dangerously.

"We will save your loved ones, you'll be immortal. I have enough power to take control over life and death. I know how to put an end to this war. I just need you to help me."

"I... N-no. I can't. I won't betray my brothers, they are my friends... I can't, I'm sorry..." his voice turned into a broken, helpless whisper.

"Here you will find only death. And you will be alone, there will be no one to help you. You know that, you can feel it."

That was true, partially. He had a bad feeling about this. Those visions were very real. Too real. What if...?

No. He shook his head silently.

 _'I'm not going to leave you again'_

 _'I'll always stand by your side.'_

 _'I won't let anybody hurt you'_

The voice of his former, beloved Master echoed in his troubled head. Obi-Wan had promised him he will never leave him, he will always be for him. He wish to do the same also for him. He can't leave him. Nor can he abandon Ahsoka.

But... what if everything the Chancellor said was true? What if Obi-Wan really dies and he won't do anything to protect him and Ahsoka?

 _'I couldn't be more proud of you than I am now.'_

He won't be proud at all if he decides to join the Sith. True, the Council is harsh and doesn't trust him. The Code is something idiotic and there is fewer and fewer real Jedi. But he couldn't let himself lose his way, forget about everything and everyone who's been with him all this time. Obi-Wan would never want him to choose the Darkside. Even if he knew about his death. Obi-Wan was loyal to the Republic and the Jedi.

Choosing, he wasn't utterly certain of the decision, but he had made it. So he grabbed his lightsaber and activated it. The Chancellor only chuckled quietly.

"Don't be a fool, Anakin. What do you want to achieve by that? You won't gain the Council's trust and acceptance if you stay."

"If I don't stay and betray them, I won't do it either." he hissed.

"Don't you understand? To be a mighty Sith Lord, it is your destiny! A power, strength, life - I can give you everything you want to."

"With my respect, _Palpatine_ , but you have nothing I would want to..." he snapped with angry voice.

"Hmm, well... in that case you leave me no choice. Prepare for... death." he growled maliciously, taking the lightsaber out of his sleeve.

How to the Force no one has ever noticed it?

With one quick move, he jumped in the air, and Anakin hated to admit but as for an elderly man, he was moving very fast. Their sabers ignited. Unfortunately, the Jedi couldn't do much since his bandaged ankle wasn't very useful. He was only able to block this attack. The Chancellor immediately used his weakness and cut his crutches in half, causing his fall. As he met the floor, he didn't even managed to look up because he had been electrocuted. So he screamed in agony, feeling his body giving in.

 _'So here we go again...'_ he thought. Of all people in the galaxy, why the heck it is he, who always gets electrocuted?

However, this pain was different, more accurate. As if his body was being ripped apart, it was screaming as well as he himself. He was sure it won't disappear quickly.

What if the Chancellor was really right? Again, as he was very sure about his decision, now he can't be. Nothing can be sure.

"This is your last chance, my dear boy. I will save your lovely friends and you will join the Sith in return. What do you say?" asked him Sidious, as if he knew about his doubtful thoughts.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

Obi-Wan was heading to the Council when he felt something. A disturbance in the Force, something didn't feel right.

He should be now with other Masters, giving reports about the mission. But it hit him. Anakin. Something was happening to him, he could hear his screams and feel his agony.

"Anakin, is everything alright?" he asked on his communicator but no one responded.

He knew he shouldn't. But Anakin is his friend. So he only sighed and headed back to his apprentice's room.

First, he thought Anakin had fallen asleep, he deserved it and it was possible. But the anxousity didn't leave him. Instead, it has been growing.

In his hurry, he hasn't noticed a few younglings running towards him. He'd turned around in time to avoid colliding with them but he lost his balance and ran into some carton boxes. And then it happened again - another vision. Surroundings turned white and he closed his eyes. When he had opened them, he found himself on the planet he couldn't recognise. But it was hot there and lava was everywhere.

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

 _He turned around carefully, searching for any signs of life. Only one person caught his attention. On the bridge, there was standing tall, hooded man with dark robes on, and he was looking at the distance. Obi-Wan got a little closer and recognised in the being his former apprentice. He wasn't turned to him but the Jedi Master would recognise his Padawan everywhere. A silence which Obi-Wan hated fell on them but he, not knowing why, was too afraid to stop it. He could sense dread atmosphere._

 _"Are you proud of me, Master?" finally Anakin broke the silence. Something in his apprentice's voice wasn't right but he couldn't tell what._

 _"Pardon me? I don't understand."_

 _"I'm asking if you're proud of me!" he growled angrily, gritting his teeth but there was a despair in his voice._

 _"O-of course I am. We had talked about it, remember?" he asked surprised. He felt fear, his own fear._

 _Then, he heard a chuckle. Anakin turned around and faced him. This, what Obi-Wan saw exceeded his expectations. His heart started beating faster, squeezed by grief. Anakin's eyes were yellow, full of hatred and under them, he could see a shadow. He had a lightsaber in his hand but it wasn't the one he normally uses._

 _"Anakin..." he whispered distressed, not believing his own eyes. His best and only friend... was a Sith. And he's been trying to prevent that, to protect him. But has he been really trying to protect Anakin... or himself?_

 _"You should be... I am now more powerful than all Jedi together. I am... the Master."_

 _"Anakin! Who had done it to you?!"_

 _Anakin grinned. His dark, wrathful eyes brightened up a little in surrounding them darkness._

 _"Someone who was able to give me the trust. Someone much wiser than your pathetic Council. Someone who sees through your lies. This person opened my eyes. I finally understood it is the Jedi who stand in the way of peace..."_

 _Obi-Wan felt like in his eyes formed tears but he held them off. It is a stupid joke, for sure. It is some kind of shock. Anakin would never..._

 _"Anakin! Come to your senses! **I** trusted you! I-I **loved** you, Anakin, loved you..." his voice turned into a broken whisper. "You were my brother..." and now, he couldn't help his tears, they all left his eyes, making a waterfall._

 _Every Anakin's word broke his heart, left him in pieces. Without him, he will not be the same. He will not be Obi-Wan Kenobi. He will be no one._

 _"The Jedi don't know love! It is a lie! Everything is a lie, you are and your beloved Council is a lie, **lie**!" he cried out loudly as never._

 _"Anakin... please... Don't go somewhere where I won't be able to follow you..." he didn't try to control his voice when it broke, he didn't stop these salty tears. He could just stare at his fallen friend, consumed by endless grief and despair._

 _"What? Don't you like me now, Master? I'm too powerful, right? Are you afraid of me? It is your fault, no one else's. I hate you, you hear me?! You're no better than them!"_

 _He was speechless, too shocked and too hurt. His words were like knives. So this is what it feels like when you lose someone close to you, someone you still love._

 _"Anakin... I-I'm... sorry..."_

 _"Anakin died, he was too weak to fight me. Now, prepare for the era of the Sith. Prepare for Darth Vader..."_

 _"No!" he shook his head in protest. "No, you didn't die, Anakin! I know you are there, I know it. I feel it. I know you can still hear me! I'm begging you, come back to us, to **me**!" he shouted. He couldn't see anything but hateful, yellow eyes of Anakin, staring at him blankly. He could barely stand. Where, where had he made a mistake?_

 _He knew these are only illusions but yet, they were so real..._

 _"Don't make me kill you!" he shouted as well and activated his lightsaber. It was red. Obi-Wan's heart tore in pieces. He has failed him, after everything, it is over..._

 _"Fine." he nodded. "So do it, because I will never hurt you. I had sworn before, I swear also now. Go on, kill me." his voice was firm. He was fully aware of the words he has spoken. He took his saber but only to throw it away. He will never kill Anakin, even if he's long gone, if the darkness and hate killed him. He will never._

 _"As you wish, Master." he whispered maliciously. Then, he jumped on him. And just like Obi-Wan had sworn, he didn't attack, he didn't defence. Anakin, or Darth Vader, approached him. His face was so cold and emotionless._

 _Obi-Wan one last time looked at his former apprentice and felt excruciating pain in his chest. As the last tear left his eye, he understood his beloved, former Padawan whom he called 'a brother' is gone forever..._

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He jumped to his feet, wiping sweat from his brow. His breath was too fast so he calmed it down. He was glad it was only his imagination. Because it doesn't have to mean anything, right? Anakin wouldn't...

He quickened his pace and didn't even notice when exactly he got to the dormitory. Yes, he trusted his Padawan but he just needed to check if he's alright, if he's safe.

Running towards Anakin's quarters, he didn't look behind. And when he reached his destination, without knocking, just ran into the room.

"Anakin, are you here?" he asked, looking around carefully.

But Anakin didn't answer. He wasn't in the bed, nor in any corner, nowhere. The room was completely empty. He could hear only his still a little too fast breath.

He closed his eyes for a better concentration when all of a sudden he got a call. He answered immediately hoping it's Anakin. But unfortunately, it wasn't his voice which he heard.

"Obi-Wan, where are you? You're late, it doesn't happen to you." suspicion he heard in Mace Windu's voice.

The Jedi Master sighed, but made a decision to reply.

"I'm on my way. Something stopped me, I'll be there in a few minutes." he stated.

Cursing himself, he headed to the door. At the doorstep he once again turned around to see this empty, quiet room. He had no choice or both, he and Anakin, will be in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Anakin..." he whispered and walked out.

This time he's chosen his duty. He didn't feel well by that, but trusted his former Padawan. Right now he couldn't have a choice anyway. He had to trust him. He was aware of the fact that the day of Anakin's finale test has come. He was just afraid of the thought that he doesn't know what to expect...

 ** _~~~o*o~~~_**

He had a vision. Vision of his future as Darth Vader, the Sith Lord, the aide of Emperor, destroyer but also the smith of his own fortune. Without the Council's orders, without obligations to the Republic and the Order. He was free. But... at what cost? Obi-Wan... he killed Obi-Wan, his Master, friend, brother... the closest thing to a father. He killed the others, killed younglings. Everyone. But he was free and he could do everything he wanted to. Live like he wanted to, decide about fate of others like he wanted to. Is it worth it?

He would be able to end this war, end these stupid rules, free his power and make anything he'd want to do with it. He would get a new Master - the Emperor, he would be appreciated. He would bring back the peace. He would destroy the Jedi, freeing the entire galaxy from their wars. And of that he has been dreaming for a really long time. Peace... how amazing it sounds. His heart started beating faster and his blood pressure increased as if he drank three cups of coffee, adrenaline filled his whole body.

Peace or loyalty? Power or love? How can he decide?

 _'I will never hurt you! I had sworn before, I swear also now!'_

The words of Obi-Wan, the way he called him 'a brother'. This was keeping him at the side of the Republic now. He would never kill him, no matter what. Not after everything they've been through.

And with this thought, he has made his finale decision. Finale and perhaps the last one. He made an eye contact with the Chancellor standing in front of him. He didn't even notice when the Sith stopped electrocuting him. Palpatine smirked seeing certainty in the young Jedi's eyes. People like Anakin he needs to create his Empire.

But words he heard weren't pleasant to him. He was shocked after Anakin's statement, the Jedi Knight who was meant to be his new, strong apprentice. The boy who was meant to be mighty Sith Lord, to destroy all enemies, each Jedi.

"Never." hissed Anakin, force pushing him on the wall.

Palpatine fell, momentarily shocked and the boy decided to take a chance. He pulled himself up and ignoring the pain of his swollen ankle rushed to the door. Gritting his jaw, he ran out of the office. He hated escaping like that but judging by his state, he was no match to the powerful Sith Lord.

Not looking behind, he was running as fast as he could, feeling pain in the ankle and heart. Tears were covering his view but he couldn't let himself give up.

Obi-Wan, where is Obi-Wan?

He wanted to use a communicator but it wasn't working not knowing why.

Right in front of the lift he fell on his left side but not wasting his precious time, he stood up and hid inside.

He heard his name, someone called him. Palpatine, a person he considered a good, trustworthy friend. How is it possible that no one has ever sensed his real identity, his real name? Why he, being not once alone with him, talking about many things, even these which should have never been known to anyone except for other Jedi, has never felt the Darkside, the Sith?

He had a moment of rest. And he had also the feeling his ankle will explode in a minute. He wiped his tears and lightly touched the aching part of the leg.

"Come on, faster!" he panicked, knowing that Palpatine is right behind him.

When he got downstairs, there was no one here, even the lights were off. He ran out, still fighting with the pain, and jumped in first better speeder. He felt safer now, but it was his duty to tell the Council about this betrayal. He saw Palpatine chasing him but he was better pilot. Better and faster.

Cursing the pain and his own naivety, he stopped right in front of the building. Palpatine has been left behind a little but Anakin was certain he will be here in no time. And he was right. The Sith caught up to him and jumped on the Jedi again.

Anakin quickly activated his blue lightsaber and blocked the attack, which wasn't the strongest one. Though it was enough to give him pain.

"You will regret you'd rejected my offer, Skywalker!" hissed the Sith, growing in anger and strength.

"Funny thing, what happened to 'dear boy' and honest friendship?" he growled.

Palpatine kicked him in the stomach, sending him on the door. Then, he prepared to punch the man. Anakin avoided the blow and as a result, the Chancellor hit the wall behind him and shouted at the pain, swearing.

He managed to electrocute him but the Jedi ran straight to the Council, disappearing behind the door, hoping to find his Master. Or in his current situation - anyone.

And Palpatine knew, he had to end this now or never...

 ** _T.B.C_**

 **Kinda cliffy I know, sorry :)**

 **Another and the last chapter will be uploaded as soon as I will find some time, I hope this chapter wasn't too messy ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Finale Battle

**_Hello, hello! Sorry for delay. Here is the fresh chapter, which is also the last one of this story. :D_**

 ** _I'm really, really glad I could share this story with you, and my thanks go to each of you :)_**

 ** _Now, now, shall we? ;)_**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

 ** _~~~Chapter 8~~~_**

 _"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow"_

 _~ William Shakespeare_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan Kenobi - the Jedi Master, the excellent Knight, the Negotiator and perfect example of stoicism could swear, he had never been as anxious as right now. His deep thoughts has still been with Anakin, with his own death. From the hands of someone he considered a family.

The Force still was unsteady. It joined the Darkness just to return to the Light a second later. And although he knew everyone else in the room sense it too, he couldn't, unlike them, sit here calmly, pretending it is nothing.

Anakin... what was happening to him? Has he lost it? What can possibly happen if the Chosen One dies or turns to the Darkside? Will Obi-Wan survive this himself?

"Obi-Wan." he heard a voice of Master Windu, who brought him back to the reality.

He jumped out of his deep thoughts and his gaze searched for other Masters.

"Pardon? Uh, I'm sorry, I must have drifted off for awhile." he replied calmly, hiding his real emotions.

"You certainly have."

"The disturbance in the Force, I feel it too." stated Shaak Ti with eyes closed. "As if... something led it to the Darkside."

"Yes." broke in Master Yoda. "But the reason of that, I know not."

Obi-Wan sighed worried and stroked his beard, looking at the floor. He felt more and more anxious. This, what the Council was talking about, was nothing for him compared to the fear for Anakin.

"The Separatists in strength, do grow. Stop them, we must." said Master Yoda again, changing the subject. Something told him to leave it, for it will solve itself.

The rest of them only nodded in agreement. Now Obi-Wan, fighting down his nerves, spoke. But he still felt Anakin and his unbalanced state. He felt the Darkside.

"No doubts that we should." he responded shortly. "On the planet where I've been with Anakin we found one of, I suppose, many Dooku's hideouts."

When he said the name of his former Padawan, his all worries just came back. He had no doubts that other Masters here can sense his distress. He could only have a hope they don't know the real reason. They were so strict about attachments.

"Do you think the Separatists had known about the planet much earlier?" asked him Plo Koon.

"I don't know if _much_ earlier, Master Plo. But I'm su-"

At that moment, his sentence has been interrupted by Anakin who ran into the room in a hurry.

His breath was fast and shallow. He barely stood on his trembling legs. Despite his fatal state, Obi-Wan felt a big, huge relief seeing the friend still with them, on the Lightside. He still has been his brother.

"Anakin!" he shouted and without thinking just ran up to him, gently grabbing his arm. There was an agony painted on his face, as if he's just escaped the battle.

Anakin looked at him, tears formed in his eyes and he would have fallen if not the hand of Obi-Wan holding his body, keeping it from falling. The younger Jedi grabbed his arms and glanced at him, still catching breath.

"Anakin, what has happened?" he asked quietly but his voice showed anxiety and fear.

"The Cha-Chancellor. He..." Anakin began but there was too little air in his lungs.

"Water, give him water!" he demanded firmly, worried of his friend's state. He saw that this what Anakin wants to tell him is important. But he thought it's about the Chancellor's kidnapping or something like that.

His body was trembling and he couldn't stand on his ankle, what wasn't really strange though. Anakin was reckless but he knew he would have never gone anywhere in such a state. Of course, Obi-Wan wasn't surprised that he hasn't listened to his advice to stay in bed but fear in the Knight's eyes was clear.

Master Fisto handed him a glass of water and Anakin quickly drank it all. He was fighting to stay conscious, he had very little time to warn them.

"Sit down." said Obi-Wan and helped him get to the first better seat.

"Skywalker, what has happened? Are you hurt?" asked him Master Windu calmly, but they could hear worry in the voice.

"The Chancellor. He... he is... a Sith. He's Darth Si-Sidious." he almost sobbed. Oh, how much he was afraid they would laugh at him he couldn't tell.

Filled with disbelief sigh, expected by the young Jedi, echoed in the room and all Masters shared a look with one another. Anakin glanced at his former mentor. He was so afraid that no one believed him because what proof he has? The Council doesn't trust him, with that Palpatine was right.

"Why do you suppose so?" asked him Master Plo. Anakin wasn't sure if his gaze was more angry, disappointed or perhaps amused. In fact, it didn't tell him anything.

"H-he wanted me to join him. He wanted to... kill me when I refused." he stated with a small tear in his eye.

He considered him a good friend, and what has he done? Only used him, just like many others. He has been pretending for all these years to manipulate him, to make him the servant of the Darkside.

"We fought but he was stronger." he whispered, stopping another tear from falling.

"You didn't have any chance in your current state." spoke Obi-Wan, knowing his apprentice would blame himself later. He also believed this statement and wasn't going to leave him with it.

Anakin nodded silently. Indeed, it was shocking - the betrayal of the Chancellor, someone who should protect the Republic, after all. Why does he always have misfortune?

The Council members exchanged their looks and finally Mace Windu spoke. Anakin would expect everything, a critic or a reprimand. But certainly not what he actually heard.

"If this what you've told us is true, you will have gained my trust, Skywalker." he said. He sounded so proudly and firmly. Anakin even noticed a slight smile on his face.

"And ours, too." stated the rest. It was scary when they said it at the same time, like in chorus.

Anakin's eyes pierced his Master, he did not know what to say. He couldn't hide the surprise. Because he'd thought they would do many things - criticise, laugh and even expel him from the Order... but surely not this.

"What? Don't look at me like that. My trust you'd gained earlier, you know that." he smiled and his former Padawan responded as well.

Obi-Wan didn't know the words to describe how proud he was.

Anakin opened his mouth but didn't say anything more. Is it this moment when the Council starts to reckon with him?

"We need to find Palpatine and arrest him." spoke Fisto, breaking this eerie, awkward silence.

The rest of them nodded in agreement. Anakin forgot about the pain for a moment. Right now, he could feel only relief lightening his heart. And he already knew, he had made a right decision...

Unfortunately, a peace which they felt has been interrupted by the Chancellor, who rushed into the room, face red from anger. In his hands he clenched his two lightsabers.

"This is your end, Skywalker. This is the end of you all." he hissed furiously, forgetting about the place they were in.

The Jedi immediately reacted, activating their own lightsabers and Obi-Wan stood protectively in front of Anakin. He had to do everything in his power to defend him, because he, the Chosen One, will be the main target of the Sith Lord.

"Chancellor, you are under arrest." spoke Master Windu as the first one and made a move towards him.

Their sabers ignited, leaving yellow sparks. Others immediately joined the fight. Actually, there were five of them: Masters Windu, Fisto, Plo, Shaak and Yoda, not including Obi-Wan, who wasn't even going to help them. He preferred to watch over Anakin.

Palpatine's attacks were very elegant, precise and strong. He was a challenge even for Master Yoda, who was the greatest Jedi of all times.

"You're too weak to stop me, Jedi." he hissed and charged on Shaak Ti.

Togruta blocked his really offensive strike and pushed the Sith away, but he kicked her and the Master fell on her back as a result. She didn't even manage to look up when the red blade pierced her chest. Screaming, she fell dead.

"No!" shouted silent until now Master Yoda, who jumped in the air with one, nimble move. They blinked and one blade of the Sith slipped out of his hand.

Palpatine sent a lightning on him. Everyone in the room watched in awe as the green being blocked it with his own hands. Windu and Obi-Wan exchanged their looks.

"Master..." they both heard a weak, quiet voice of Anakin, who was staring at his former Master with tears in the eyes. "He's too strong. We must escape." he whispered.

Now, the older Jedi knew he must have been really scared. The last thing Anakin Skywalker would do is to run.

Obi-Wan saw truth in his words but it all has gone too far to run. What must be done, will be done. Sidious was almost within their grasp. But he was powerful, very powerful. His each move looked very noble, as if it was planned earlier.

And when he used the Force to push everyone, even Master Yoda, on walls, he looked at Anakin and smiling murderously at him, grabbed his second saber.

"This is the end, my friend." he growled maliciously. Anakin could grab his sword, yeah, he could. But it wouldn't have any sense, there was no time. In the second, he'll be dead. He was already feeling the heat of the red blade which was responsible for the death of Master Ti, and many others killed at battlefield.

As he closed his eyes, feeling only shame, he'd heard a shout and came to realisation he knew the voice.

When two lightsabers ignited, the young Jedi saw azure blue blade and white robes.

"Bravely, Master Kenobi." hissed the Sith. "You want to willingly give up your life to save his. Very touching, indeed. I hope you do know you're too weak to win with me..." he grinned.

Obi-Wan hasn't answered. Instead, frowning, clenched the lightsaber stronger and Force pushed him away from his apprentice. He attacked. Palpatine responded with the same. Obi-Wan, sticking to defensive, was no match to the Sith, and he perfectly knew that. But yes, if he can save him, give him some time to escape or anything, he will sacrifice.

In the corner of his eye he saw other Masters, still shocked after a close meeting with the walls. He saw also this young Jedi, scared and tearful. He was trying to stand up. But Obi-Wan has one and only goal - to protect him.

Palpatine charged on him quickly, with doubled power. He blocked the attack. His attention was still at Anakin, desperately trying to help. But it wasn't Obi-Wan who actually needed it.

And here, he made his first mistake - he'd become too unfocused. So came the second mistake - and losing balance was the main part of it. The Chancellor attacked and he fell on his knees. His saber slipped out of his hand and he shook his head in defeat. Too quickly, too easily he'd given up.

"How many times yet I will have to say 'this is the end'?" asked Sheev, showing his white teeth, smirking.

Anakin saw that moment. Watched how his dear Master had lost the fight, how he fell on the knees, waiting for death. And there was nobody, nobody to save him. The vision came up to his mind. His worst nightmare turned real. He wasn't able to do anything, just look helplessly.

... No.

It cannot be that way.

He will do something, he will save him.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

 _'Focus, Anakin. Just focus.'_ Obi-Wan always repeats it to him when he has a problem. So he focused. And all of a sudden a new energy, life shot into him. He let the Force fill his agonized body.

He didn't know how he'd done that but he felt like someone new. His pain disappeared and grief, anger has been left forgotten.

He just stood up and took from the ground the lightsaber of Obi-Wan, activating it and his as well. He cried out, jumping to his feet, blocking the mighty blow which was supposed to end the life of the Jedi whom Anakin had given his trust, friendship and love.

"This is not the end, Palpatine. It is just the beginning." the Jedi snapped and attacked.

The Sith blocked the first strike. He did it also with the second one. Echo of the fight has been heard in the whole room, where was taking place the Dance of Death. Dance of Destiny.

Obi-Wan was watching in amazement how his former apprentice makes every move so quickly, nimbly and accurately. As if the pain hasn't ever existed, he was manoeuvring, attacking and blocking with aggresive grace. Obi-Wan was sure he had never seen such a fierce but at the same time breath-taking fight before. It looked like Anakin wasn't even in need of help. His strength and power exceeded the expectations of every person here, even Darth Sidious'.

Anakin pivoted, then avoided the hit gracefully and finished with a strong, powerful blow, causing the Chancellor to lose his one saber. Without it, he wasn't that dangerous.

And then, seeing blue, confident eyes of the young Jedi, Palpatine couldn't deny it... Darth Sidious - the powerful Sith Lord, was afraid.

It paralysed him and pushed to many wrong decisions. Stupidity, foolishness led him to attack. The attack which wasn't strong enough to stop the Chosen One from fulfilling the Prophecy.

Anakin blocked trembling, inaccurate strike and pivoting, pierced his chest with the lightsaber of Obi-Wan. Palpatine, gasping, looked at the boy in front of him. Then, the hands of death embraced him and he fell on the floor. It was over. The Prophecy was true. The Force has been balanced.

He wiped his sweat brow and took a few breaths. A moment later he realised what had happened here. While other Masters were standing up from their knees, Anakin stared at the body of the Chancellor, who was supposed to be his friend and ally. Who _was_ his friend and ally.

Just then, this pain returned. But it had come from the heart. He fell on his knees tired, helpless and wrecked.

"Anakin..." he felt Obi-Wan's gentle hand on his shoulder.

He looked at him. The Jedi Master cursed seeing the deep pain in eyes of his Padawan. Why it is he who always has to suffer?

"What has happened?" he asked quietly, his voice a little trembling.

Obi-Wan answered him with a wide, proud smile and petted his shoulder lightly.

"You've just saved the galaxy." he replied. "You've destroyed the Sith."

Anakin was staring at him silently for a moment but then, gave a slight smile. Too many emotions as on one day, definitely.

He looked down at his hands. He didn't pay much attention to other Masters who surrounded them silently, nor to the body of Shaak Ti, who was killed by the blade of Palpatine.

Indeed, the Force was balanced, or at least for now. But it doesn't mean everything is alright.

~~~o*o~~~

The Masters took the body of Shaak Ti, her funeral should be traditional but graceful, for she died honourably. Only Obi-Wan didn't even move, his place was next to Anakin.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Plo.

The Jedi looked at him and smiled lightly, shaking his head.

"I will join you later."

Master Plo nodded, understanding. So leaving the two of them, followed others.

And it was just like Obi-Wan wanted to. They've been finally left alone. Only the Master and his Padawan. Only two of them and the silence. But it was comforting silence. Anakin's breath was the only thing heard. Obi-Wan noticed his sadness, the young Jedi was shocked and nothing would hide it.

"I'm proud of you." he whispered and risked a smile.

Anakin's blue eyes brightened up. This one sentence from his Master was enough to make him feel much better. He gave him a smile but it was a little forced. After all, he's just lost a friend. Pehaps he has reasons to be happy, perhaps he even feels it somehow. But everything what has happened, happened too fast. He might have not been ready.

"I... didn't do anything special." he said quietly, making himself sure that his voice sounded convincing.

And because modesty wasn't his strong side, when Obi-Wan pierced him with his look, he had to say something more.

"Alright. Maybe I did." he grinned, showing his white teeth. He couldn't say he regrets the decision about staying loyal to the Republic and the Jedi.

"Today, you have showed everyone that you're strong and trustworthy. You have passed the most important and the hardest test each Jedi has to take. You haven't given up to the Darkside, although I'm sure the temptation was big."

Yes, it was huge. Almost as huge as the risk. If this was a good decision - he couldn't doubt. However, its results regardless of the fact if it was right or not, can be seen in the future. It isn't the end of this war. It's the beginning of it, but certainly not the end.

"But I..." he began doubtfully and closed his eyes. "I had a... dream. The Darkside was talking to me." he made an eye contact with his Master. The time of truth. "It said the Jedi Order isn't a place for me. That together we would create a better world. That... one day I will join the Sith." he whispered. His Master waited patiently for the next words. "Darth Vader... it is what it called me." he looked at him one more time. "After that dream I... started to wonder. I think I even believed in its words for a moment..."

Obi-Wan sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder once again. He could feel this situation had affected him. Everything in the Force calmed down. But... at what cost?

"Regardless of what it had told you, or what it had wanted you to believe in, you didn't listen to it. Even if you had doubts, and everyone has them, you won with them. You saved yourself. And... many more lives, too, I suppose. Good job, Anakin." he smiled lightly. He was very proud, delighted and he didn't even know the words he could use to describe this feeling.

"You aren't mad that I'd thought about the Darkside as of something good? I've... almost believed..."

"I'm not mad at all, and I would never be... Listen, the fact you'd thought so isn't a mistake."

"Isn't?"

"Isn't." he shook his head. "It's normal you had doubts. Every Jedi has them."

"Even you?"

He looked down and sighed. Now truth and only truth...

"Even I." he glanced at him.

Anakin smiled, but Obi-Wan saw in his eyes something else - fear, anxiety and worry.

"What is troubling you?" he asked calmly. He knew there is now or never. Everything must be told. No secrets, no lies, only friendship.

Anakin opened his trembling mouth but needed a moment to find appropriate words. Obi-Wan almost died today. And he wasn't able to help him at first. If there wasn't the Force... he didn't want to think about it.

"I... I had a... vision." he stated and looked at his feet. "I killed many, I killed children." a tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. The words of Anakin intrigued him almost as much as worried him. However, he waited patiently for the continuation.

"But the worst thing of it was... that you died. And I wasn't able to stop it. You were dying while I was just standing helplessly, watching how you're leaving..." for a second, his voice broke. "Palpatine... he offered me the power. He'd said he knew how to control death, how to stop it. He'd said he can teach me..." he glanced at him, his blue eyes hid tears.

"That's why you wanted to turn to the Darkside? To save me?"

He didn't know whether he should be happy because he's important to Anakin, or maybe worried because it is he who was the main reason of the temptation.

"Yes." he nodded. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I... I know. I know what you're going to tell me, the Code forbids us to have attachments but... I-I don't want to lose you, Master. I'm not ready. And today I almost did it. I was helpless. You could have died and I wouldn't do anything to save you. I wouldn't do even one stupid thing!" he lowered his voice in frustration and felt like his tears are falling down uncontrolled.

Awaiting the reprimand for letting his attachment take over, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes, not being able to look at his Master. But none criticism has come. Instead, he felt Obi-Wan's grip on his shoulder got stronger but still gentle.

"But you did, Anakin. You did something. It is you who saved me. I'm alive because you were here. It is I who had been helpless. I would be dead by now and we wouldn't be talking. Thank you, my friend. I owe you my life." he smiled lightly. "And right now, sitting here next to you, I can swear you will never lose me, Anakin, never. You won't be alone, I won't let it happen." he sighed quietly. He has to say that, they have to be honest with each other. The Code cannot forbid it. "I- I'm not ready to lose _you_ either." he whispered, feeling the gaze of Anakin shortly thereafter. "If you left the Jedi Order, I would leave it with you. But... if you betrayed us, even if I was told to, even if as a result I died... I wouldn't kill you. I wouldn't be able to." now, _his_ tears slowly rolled down his face. Everything he had told just a second ago was true. For Anakin he would go to the end of the world. And if Anakin chose the wrong path, the one where he couldn't go, he wouldn't survive it.

Anakin smiled slightly, his Master called him 'a friend'. One word, but amazingly important to him. Friends...

"I've just still had your words inside my head. None of the Chancel... Palpatine's arguments changed anything I've believed in because of you. I knew I wouldn't be alone because you simply wouldn't let it happen. It is you who'd told me that I can trust you and that you will help me. It is all because of you..." he paused. "Okay, maybe a part of the credit should go also to Ahsoka but... it's _mainly_ because of you. Thank you, Master. For everything you've done for me and certainly will do in the future." he smiled and one last time made an eye contact with him.

Obi-Wan could sigh with relief. His happiness reached the top. He'd got succeed in regaining Anakin's trust and as a result he didn't fail him. He saved him from the worst - from using amazingly strong gift from the Force which he possesses in the wrong way, from himself.

And he knew he'd saved also his own life. Not from the death, no. But from the pain of losing someone, of losing the part of himself. Right now he was certain Anakin will never betray him, he can be trusted and hopefully the Council sees it too. Sure, he had some doubts. But it is the past now. It is over.

"Today, you've proved you're a real Jedi, Anakin." he smiled and gently patted his back.

"Thank you, Master." he whispered and looked at him. "I do think you should go to the rest now. You should give them a report." he joked. His humour returned almost immediately because it was the words of his Master he's needed the most.

"I'm sorry to reject your kind offer. I'm not going anywhere. At least not without you. Besides, you think _who_ has to drag you to your room now, huh?" he asked jokingly. His humour was also back at the place where it should be.

Despite this dread atmosphere and the mess which Palpatine made, they had each other. It is to be said - Anakin forgot about the Chancellor, or at least a bit, and Obi-Wan was delighted to finally beat him.

Regardless of what will happen now, they weren't afraid of anything. Maybe they should be, but for them nothing was more important than the love they gave each other. They both found the friend, they can trust each other endlessly because this friendship saves them today and will also save them tomorrow. This friendship was right _now_ stronger than ever and they both knew that. And although the time cannot be reversed, they couldn't regret anything.

They couldn't remember these bad moments which not once got them into trouble. Because in their memory there were only good memories. Yes, good memories which shaped them and their relationship. The missions, sparrings, battles spent together. Each situation when their lives were in great danger, when they were happy because they were dying together, like one. They _were_ one.

Even if their end shall come and their destiny is death, they will fight it. Together. They will get over everything. Together. They will be always with each other. They will be _together_.

 ** _THE END_**

 **The next planned fanfiction:**

 _Slave Of The Fear:_

 _Anakin disappears and is labelled as "dead". Six months later, when Obi-Wan Kenobi arrives at Naboo, he finds his missing Padawan but the boy isn't the same. Can Obi-Wan bring him back and free him from his endless fear?_


End file.
